My Contract Fiance
by Byun Lalla Chan ExoBaby
Summary: Tao dan Kris bertemu dalam kejadian tak terduga #bad summary# TaoRis is here with another cast! NEW CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Title : My Contract Fiancee**

**Pair : TaoRis**

**Genre : Romance yang gaje, dan Humor garing**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 1 of (?)**

**Warning! : YAOI, gak seru, bikin muntah, ancur+gagal banget, typho(s), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan, ortu, managemen, dan diri mereka sendiri, Lalla hanya pinjam dan nanti gak bakal balikin lagi (?) XP #duagh#ditendang#**

_**Annyeong**_**^^ Huweee **_**mianhae**_**…. Lalla udah keluarin FF baru lagi TT^TT #nangis darah# **_**readers**_** jangan marah ya #**_**wink**_** sama **_**readers**_** yg udah masang tampang garang#plak#abaikan# Gak tau kenapa, pinginnya mikirin lanjutan dr **_**Melody Of Rain**_**, eh… malah nemu ide ini gegara liat **_**eomma**_** yang nonton FTV waktu tu… #curhat# Jadi FF ini sedikit terinspirasi sama FTV Indonesia loh ya :D. Moga pada suka! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**It's YAOI Fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If U hate the cast on this fict or the genre of this fict, please don't read :)**

**.**

**.**

**I told you before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla present**

**.**

**.**

**My Contract Fiancee**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Srett! Cittt!**

Terdengar suara rem mendadak yang menggesek aspal. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar tempat itu langsung menatap khawatir dan heran kearah mobil _sport_ putih yang di pastikan mobil itu lah yang tadinya mengerem mendadak itu. Mobil itu terparkir, eh tidak… lebih tepatnya berhenti karena mengerem tadi di tengah jalan. Terlihat juga seorang _namja_ berpostur agak tinggi dengan surai hitamnya. _Namja_ itu berdiri di depan mobil _sport_ berwarna putih itu. Bisa di pastikan, _namja_ itu lah yang menyebabkan mobil itu mengerem mendadak.

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi, berwajah tampan, dan bersurai keemasan itu keluar dari dalam mobil itu dengan rasa marah yang terlihat dari wajahnya. Dia segera menghampiri _namja_ yang berdiri di depan mobilnya itu. _Namja_ tampan itu terdiam, menatap wajah _namja_ yang tadi membuatnya mengerem mendadak. _Namja_ yang di tatap hanya menatap bingung _namja_ tinggi di hadapannya ini.

"_YAAAA_! APA KAU GILA? KAU MAU MATI HUH?" teriak _namja_ tampan itu tepat di depan wajah _namja_ berambut hitam itu.

"_Mianhae_ tuan… Aku tadi sedang mengejar copet! Lagi pula ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah ku… Siapa suruh tuan juga membawa mobil dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata itu? Tuan mau membunuhku ya?" _namja_ itu malah ikut menyalahkan. _Namja_ tampan itu membelalakkan matanya dan menatap semakin garang kearah _namja_ manis bermata panda di depannya ini.

"Kau ini! Sudah tau salah masih saja menyalahkan aku! Kau tadi kenapa asal berlari saja di depan mobilku? Kalau aku menabrakmu bagaimana? Masalahnya bisa jadi semakin rumit tau! Kau pikir ini lintasan lari yang bisa seenaknya kau lewati begitu saja? Ini jalan raya bodoh!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mau mengejar copet. Aku melakukan hal yang benar kan? Kau juga kenapa asal ngebut-ngebut saja?"

"_YAAA! AISH!_" _namja_ tampan itu menggerutu kesal, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana kembali menatap mereka.

"_Namja_ aneh!" _namja_ bersurai hitam itu mengumpat lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali berlari mengejar copet itu.

"Eits! Mau kemana kau?" tapi belum sempat berlari, _namja_ itu sudah di tahan oleh _namja_ bersurai emas.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ganti rugi!"

"_Mwo_?" _namja_ itu membulatkan mata pandanya, kaget. "Kau gila? Kau hampir saja menabrakku dan sekarang kau malah meminta ganti rugi padaku? Cih, lihat siapa yang salah! Kau yang seharusnya ganti rugi! Lagi pula mobilmu tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang lecet kan?!"

"_Mwo_? Kau bilang tidak ada yang lecet? Ban mobilku, sekarang sudah lecet karena mengerem mendadak tadi."

"_Mwo_? _Ya_! Aku tidak akan pernah ganti rugi! Weee!" _namja_ bermata panda itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian menginjak kaki _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Aw! _Ya_! Kembali kau!" _namja_ tampan itu berteriak memanggil _namja_ bermata panda yang sudan menghilang di depannya itu.

"_Aish_! ARRGGHHTTT!" _namja_ itu mengerang frustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa liat-liat?" _namja_ itu menatap garang kearah orang-orang yang menatapnya. Dia segera memasuki mobilnya kembali dan mengendarainya ke suatu tempat.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terlihat _namja_ bersuari hitam sedang berlari dengan sangat kencangnya. _Namja_ itu adalah _namja_ yang tadi beradu argumen dengan _namja_ yang hampir saja menabraknya. Tao, Huang Zi Tao namanya. Sekarang dia sedang mencari-cari copet yang tadi dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil dompetnya saat dia sedang menunggu bus di halte bus.

"_Aish_! Mana copet sialan itu?" gumamnya seraya menghentikan larinya sejenak. Nafasnya mulai ngos-ngosan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Tidak di temukannya copet tadi.

"_Aish_! Kemana sih?" gumamnya frustasi. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan memasuki sebuah gang yang sepi dan _gotcha_! Dia melihat pencobet itu sedang berjongkok membelakanginya. Sepertinya dia sedang membuka isi dompet itu. Tao mendekatinya perlahan, dan…

**Puk!**

Dia menepuk bahu sebelah kanan pencopet itu, membuat pencopet berambut panjang sebahu dan bergelombang itu menatap ke belakang. Wajahnya menjadi pucat melihat wajah garang Tao.

"A-a-ampun tu-tuan a-a-a-aku ti-tidak bermaksud mencopetmu. I-i-ini aku kembalikan dompetmu…" ucap lelaki pencopet itu seraya menyerahkan dompet berwarna hitam bermotif kepala panda itu ke Tao. Tao menerimanya tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Tao mulai membuka dompet itu yang ternyata…. KOSONG!Tao sangat marah kali ini. Di lihatnya _namja_ itu sudah mulai berlari meninggalkannya.

"_Ya_! Mau lari kemana kau?!" dan dengan sigap Tao melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya kearah _namja_ yang tengah berlari 8 meter di depannya.

**Pluk!**

Sepatu itu dengan indahnya mendarat tepat di belakang kepala _namja_ pencopet itu, membuat pencopet itu terjatuh dan segera mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Tao tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Segera dia berlari kearah _namja_ itu dan memegang kerah bajunya.

"A-a-ampun tu-tuan…" mohon pencopet itu.

"Ampun kau bilang? Ampun? Rasakan ini!"

**Buagh! Duk! Plak! Dung(?)!**

"Kau masih mau mengulanginya eoh?" tanya Tao kepada _namja_ yang sudah babak beluk karena jurus _wushu_-nya.

"A-a-am-ampun tuan… Tidak… A-aku tidak a-a-akan mengulanginya lagi…" ucap _namja_ itu.

"Sekarang kembalikan uangku!" Tao mengadahkan tangannya kearah _namja_ pencopet itu. _Namja_ pencopet itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 65 won dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Tao.

"Nah begitu! Awas kalau kau berani mencopetku lagi! Sekarang sana pergi!" Tao mengusir orang itu setelah memasukkan uangnya ke dompetnya kembali. _Namja_ pencopet itu segera berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Tao.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Di tempat lain, terlihat sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna putih yang memasuki halaman perumahan yang terlihat bagai istana itu. Mobil itu adalah mobil yang hampir menabrak Tao tadi. Seorang _namja_ tinggi, berwajah tampan, dengan rambut keemasannya keluar dari mobil itu dan melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumahnya. Banyak pelayan yang menyambutnya dan hanya dibalas dengan raut wajah dingin olehnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 37 tahun kepada _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Oemma_ sudah pulang? Selamat datang!" ucap _namja_ itu dingin dan hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Kris, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya wanita yang di panggil _oemma_ itu. _Namja_ bernama Kris itu hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Tumben sekali _oemma_ mengkhawatirkanku. Biasanya juga _oemma_ lebih memperhatikan pekerjaan _oemma_ itu." ucap Kris sedikit kesal. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang mulai sedikit kesal itu.

"Wu Yi Fan! Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi!"

"Mrs. Wu, jangan sok perhatian lagi padaku. Aku sudah besar. Lebih baik kau perhatikan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Kris dan langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Hah, kapan anak itu akan dewasa?" gumam Mrs. Wu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Tao memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat lebih kecil di banding dengan rumah Kris. Tapi walaupun begitu, keluarga Tao cukup mapan :). #R : eh thor napa lu senyam-senyum?#A : senyum itu ibadah :)#R : tapi lu jelek thor!#A : #pundung#abaikan#lagi stress emang#

"_Appa_! _Oemma_! _Harabeoji_! _Halmeoni_! _Saeng_-_i_! _Ahjushi_! _Ahjumma_! Tao pulang!" seru Tao seraya memasuki rumahnya. Sontak semua orang yang di panggil langsung menyerbu Tao.

"_Aigo_! Anak ku sudah pulang!" ucap sang _eomma_.

"Tampan sekali anak _appa_ ini." Kata sang _appa_.

"Cucu ku oh cucuku! Ayo bantu _halmeoni_ menjahit!" ucap _halmeoni_.

"Dia itu _namja_, harusnya dia bermain catur bersamaku." Ucap _harabeoji_.

"_Aigoo_ keponakanku lucu sekali! Mirip seperti panda!" sang _ahjumma_ mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Tidak! Dia itu lebih mirip anak kucing!" sela _ahjushi_.

"_Hyung_! Ayo kita bermain PS!" ajak Sehun, adik Tao seraya memeluknya.

"Tao…"

"Tao…

"_Hyung_…"

"Cucuku…"

"_Aigo_ keponakanku…"

Tao merasa kepalanya benar-benar pusing mendengar ocehan keluarganya ini. Kupingnya terasa panas.

"_Ya_! Tidak bisakah kalian diam?!" seru Tao membuat semuanya terdiam. Hening…

"_Eomma_, _appa_, aku memang tampan. _Halmeoni_, menjahitnya besok saja. _Harabeoji_, aku belum ingin bermain catur denganmu. Mungkin besok setelah membantu _halmeoni_ menjahit. Siwon _Ahjushi_, Jessica _ahjumma_, aku sama sekali tidak mirip panda atau pun kucing yang seperti kalian bilang. Aku manusia, anak _appa_ dan _eomma_. Sehun, _hyung_ tidak bisa bermain kali ini. _Hyung_ sangat lelah." Ucap Tao panjang kali lebar kali tinggi kali besar kali kecil kali apa aja dah lagi.

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku mau istirahat. Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu." Ucap Tao seraya memasuki kamarnya. Hening, tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Tao! Kau tidak makan sayang?" tanya sang _eomma_. Sontak Tao membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian, Tao kembali seraya membawa semangkuk _ramen_ dengan _kimchi_ dan sebotol air.

"Aku makan di kamar. _Okey_!" setelahnya Tao kembali memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya. Keluarganya hanya saling menatap bingung dan mengedikkan bahunya dengan serempak.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu _harabeoji_ temani aku bermain PS ya!" ucap Sehun semangat.

"Tapi Sehun, lebih seru bermain catur." Ralat si _harabeoji_.

"Dia itu lebih mirip anak kucing _yeobo_! Kenapa kau bilang mirip panda?" tanya Siwon.

"Dia memang mirip panda! Lihat saja lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu. Wajahnya juga sangat lucu." Jawab Jessica.

"Anakku bukan hewan! Anakku manusia!" kata Mr. Huang.

"_Aegya_, tolong _eomma_ menjahit _ne_?" ucap _halmeoni_ kepadaMrs. Huang.

"Oh tidak bisa _eomma_. Sekarang aku mau pergi ke salon untuk perawatan. _Oemma_ mau ikut?" tanya Mrs. Huang.

"_Oemma_ mau menjahit!"

"Ayolah _harabeoji_! Main PS saja!"

"Dia lebih mirip panda!"

"Anakku itu manusia!"

Tao yang sedang makan di dalam kamarnya merasa terganggu karena ocehan keluarganya di luar sana.

"_YA_! MASIH BERANI RIBUT? AKU PATAHKAN TULANG KALIAN!" ancam Tao dari dalam. Keluarganya pun sontak terdiam semua dan meletakkan telunjuk mereka di bibir masing-masing.

"Jangan keras-keras berdebatnya!" bisik Mrs. Huang.

"Ayo lanjutkan tapi jangan keras-keras!" timpal Siwon seraya berbisik juga. Semua pun mengangguk dan kembali melakukan perdebatan mereka dengan berbisik-bisik.

"_Oemma_ mau menjahit!"

"Tapi aku mau ke salon _oemma_!"

"Main PS saja!"

"Main catur saja!"

"Dia mirip anak kucing!"

"Panda _yeobo_!"

"Anakku manusia!"

Mereka terus saja berdebat tentunya dengan berbisik-bisik. Dasar keluarga aneh -_-. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Tao pun keluar dari dalam kamarnya untuk membawa mangkuk bekas makannya itu kembali ke dapur. Ia menatap heran keluarganya yang sedang berbisik-bisik itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Tao.

"Kami sedang berdebat seraya berbisik. Supaya kamu tidak terganggu manis!" jawab Jessica. Tao hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Dasar gila!" umpatnya lalu menuju dapur.

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**Nyahahaha! FF ini somplak banget! #ngakak bareng Kris# Hadeuh, Lalla ngetik **_**scene**_** keluarga Tao itu dengan pikiran yang somplak abis **_**coz**_** lagi sms-an sama **_**Dhila EXO Fujoshi**_** #curcol#. Ketularan somplak deh tu gegara dia XD. Buat yang nunggu lanjutan **_**Heaven Sweet**_** sama **_**Melody Of Rain**_**, tunggu aja ya. Doa'in moga Lalla rajin ngetiknya en udah dpt ide buat lanjut XP. Gimana? Mau lanjut gak FF ini? :D **_**Comment**_**-nya sangat di butuhkan yoo :) **_**Gamsahapnida**_**! #**_**bow**_** bareng TaoRis#**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Title : My Contract Fiancee**

**Pair : TaoRis**

**Genre : Romance yang gaje, dan Humor garing**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 2 of (?)**

**Warning! : YAOI, gak seru, bikin muntah, ancur+gagal banget, comedy di paksain B.G.T, typho(s), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan, ortu, managemen, dan diri mereka sendiri, Lalla hanya pinjam dan nanti gak bakal balikin lagi (?) XP #duagh#ditendang#**

**_Annyeong_****^^ Yeeyy! _UPDATE_! #nari History bareng Tao# Chap 2 nih chap 2! #R : dasar setres# Lama kah kalian menunggu _readers_ tercinta? _Mianhae my lovely readers_… Anggap aja kalian gak lama nunggu yah #maksa# oHae, langsung mulai nyok(?)**

**.**

**It's YAOI Fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If U hate the cast on this fict or the genre of this fict, please don't read :)**

**.**

**.**

**I told you before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla present**

**.**

**.**

**My Contract Fiancee**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Tao.

"Kami sedang berdebat seraya berbisik. Supaya kamu tidak terganggu manis!" jawab Jessica. Tao hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Dasar gila!" umpatnya lalu menuju dapur.

**Tao POV**

Huft, keluarga ku itu benar-benar edan(?). Bagaimana bisa mereka berdebat dengan cara berbisik-bisik? Benar-benar sudah tidak waras! Eh, oh ya aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Salam kenal #_bow_#eh?# Begini lah keluargaku setiap harinya, selalu saja ribut karena hal sepele. Memang rumit tinggal dalam satu rumah!

Oh ya, keluargaku itu sangat takut jika ku ancam. Kalian tau kenapa? #R+A: TIDAK!# Jelas saja tidak! Aku kan belum memberitempe #ralat# memberitahu kalian _pabbo_! #R+A:_sweatdrop_#

Jadi ceritanya, pertama, aku pernah menendang lutut _harabeoji_ sampai _harabeoji_ tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu saat aku masih berumur 4 tahun karena _harabeoji_ tidak mau menggendongku.

Kedua, aku pernah menendang 'itu' _appa_-ku saat berumur 6 tahun karena _appa_ tidak mau membelikan tas Gucci #ralat# boneka Panda yang edisi terbatas. Kalian tau? _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sampai tidak bisa melakukan _this_ _and that_ selama kurang lebih 2 minggu!

Ketiga, aku pernah di tantang oleh Siwon _ahjussi_ saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Siwon _ahjussi_ menggunakan jurus _taekwondo_-nya dan aku menggunakan jurus _wushu_ yang baru aku pelajari selama 3 minggu tapi aku sudah sangat mahir. Dan hasilnya, akulah yang menang. Siwon _ahjussi_ sampai tidak bisa bangun dari kasurnya selama 2 minggu karena ulahku hihi… Sepertinya jurus _wushu_-ku itu sudah ada dalam diriku sejak kecil. Hah, sudahlah berceritanya.

Aku kini mengambil jus jeruk yang ada di kulkas dan menuangkannya sedikit di gelasku dan langsung ku teguk sampai habis. Setelah itu, aku kembali berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Hah…" aku menghela nafas berat saat melihat keluargaku masih saja berdebat seraya berbisik-bisik di depan kamarku. _Oh my God_! Aku bisa gila!

"Ekhem! Permisi semuanya!" ucapku dan sontak keluargaku menatapku secara bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian bubar dari sini atau aku akan melayangkan jurus '_wushu_' ku sekarang juga." Ucapku tenang tapi ku beri penekanan pada kata _wushu_ agar mereka takut dan langsung beranjak dari sini. Dan benar saja, setelah mereka mendengar ancamanku ini, sontak mereka semua berlari bubar entah kemana. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

**Tao POV End**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Tao, sarapan yang banyak sayang agar kau tidak kelaparan nanti di sekolahmu." Pesan Mrs. Huang saat semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"_Eomma_, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah kuliah _oemma_. KULIAH. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir." Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

"_Aigoo_, tapi aku ini _oemma_-mu Tao jadi wajar _eomma_ khawatir."

"_Ne_…_ne_…" Tao hanya memutar bola matanya malas lalu mulai memakan sarapannya. Suasana pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, tapi Tao menyukainya. Menyukai suasana yang cukup tenang. Hanya terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring dan Mrs. Huang yang sedang bergosip dengan Jessica. Maklumlah, ibu-ibu… #plak#

"Eh, Jessica apa kau tau?" tanya Mrs. Huang.

"Tidak _oennie_. Kau belum memberitahuku." Jawab Jessica seraya memakan rotinya.

"Oh iya ya. Eh, kataya '_teh_ Syahrini udah putus sama pacarnya itu."

"Oh, yang waktu itu sama dia mesra banget?" respon Jessica dan Mrs. Huang pun mengangguk.

"_Ish_, mangkanya jangan terlalu mengumbar kemesraan!" Jessica malah esmosi #ralat# emosi sendiri.

"Ekhem, tidak baik membicarakan orang pagi-pagi!" tegur Siwon dan langsung menghentikan kegiatan 2 _yeoja_ yang notabene penggemar acara gossip Kiss Muachh itu. Tao kembali memutar matanya malas melihat _eomma_ dan juga _ahjumma_-nya ini.

"Baiklah semua, aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau pergi sekarang. _Annyeong_!" ucap Tao. Keluarganya hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Sebelum keluar dari ruang makan tersebut, Tao tak lupa untuk mencium pipi _halmeoni_-nya sekilas lalu kemudian pergi.

"_Aigoo_ cucuku itu baik sekali." Ucap _halmeoni_ seraya tersenyum sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap cengo.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Tao segera berangkat menggunakan _skate board_-nya menuju kampus yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumahnya itu. Mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu 25 menit untuk mencapainya jika kalian menggunakan _skate board_. Tak lama kemudian ia pun sampai di kampusnya tercinta… SM University. Segera di langkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung perkuliahan itu.

Tao mengambil jurusan _Music and Art_ di universitas ini. Jadi dia pun segera menuju ke gedung kuliah _Music and Art_. Di sepanjang koridor sekolah, banyak sekali _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang menatapnya kagum. Maklumlah, Tao kan ganteng dan unyu, tidak heran kalau banyak yang mengaguminya termasuk Lalla #plak#di buang ke kubangan lumpur#

"TAO!" seru seorang _namja_ dari belakang seraya memukul pundak Tao keras.

"Eh banci, eh banci, eh banci…" dan tanpa di sadari, jurus latah(?) Tao pun keluar #di _wushu_ ama Tao#

"Ih, Tao masa aku di katain banci sih? Aku masih _namja_ Tao!" ucap _namja_ manis yang tadi mengagetkan Tao itu. _Namja_ dengan postur tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, wajah manis dan imut, mata sipit yang indah, kulit seputih susu, dan rambut berwarna coklat. Dia merupakan teman satu universitas Tao dan juga jurusan kuliah yang sama dengan Tao.

"Huh, habisnya _hyung_ mengagetkanku saja!" Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. Walaupun terlihat sangar, Tao harus tetap menampakkan sisi imutnya! Betul tidak? #eh?#

"Hehe _mianhae_…" _namja_ manis itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"_Hyung_ namanya siapa?" tanya Tao kemudian.

"Eh?" _namja_ manis itu terlihat bingung.

"_Readers_ pada belum tau nama _hyung_." Ujar Tao.

"Oh begitu." _namja_ manis itu mengangguk mengerti. "Ekhem, _annyeonghaseoyo yeorebeun_! _Joeneun _Byun Baekhyun _imnida_. _Bangapsumnida_!" _namja_ manis itu memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, sudahlah perkenalannya." Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan(?) mereka di koridor dengan di selingi obrolan hangat khas pagi hari #R : maksud loeh?# Tiba-tiba…

**Bruk!  
** "Akh…" Baekhyun meringis sangat dirinya terjatuh ke depan dengan lutut yang lebih dulu mencium lantai yang masih bersih dan suci pagi ini. #R : apa sih lo author sarap#A : emang. Lagi banyak tugas author#R : halah#abaikan#

"Baekhyun _hyung_, _gwaenchana_?" Tao dengan sigap segera membatu Baekhyun berdiri. Sementara orang yang menabraknya dengan seenak jidat mengabaikannya.

"_Ya_! _Neo_!" seru Tao pada seseorang yang telah menabrak Baekhyun. Ternyata dia adalah seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata. Terlihat _namja_ itu sedang menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya. Mendengar seruan dari Tao, sontak _namja_ itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap malas Baekhyun dan Tao.

"_Mworaego_?" tanyanya angkuh.

"_Ya_! Kau telah menabrak _hyung_-ku tau!" bentak Tao.

"_Haish_…" _namja_ berperawakan tinggi itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanya _namja_ itu angkuh.

"Minta maaf!" perintah Tao tegas.

"Lain kali sajalah! Aku sedang sibuk!"

"_Mwo_? _Ya_! Kau tidak punya sopan santun ya?!" emosi Tao mulai naik.

"Sudahlah Tao…" bisik Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan _best friend_-nya ini.

"Aku sedang sibuk sekarang! Aku mohon mengertilah! Temanku sangat membutuhkanku!" ucap _namja_ itu dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

"Aku tidak mau tau! Cepat minta maaf!" perintah Tao tegas.

"Tao… sudahlah…" mohon Baekhyun pada Tao seraya menarik-narik baju bagian pundak _namja_ bermata panda itu.

"Apaan sih _hyung_?!" Tao merasa kesal karena dia merasa Baekhyun mengganggu aktivitasnya memarahi _namja_ di hadapannya kini.

"Tao… sekarang ini masih pagi… Kau mau mencari masalah?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

"Duh… _hyung_… Dia yang mencari masalah sendiri… Harusnya bla bla bla bla…" Tao dan Baekhyun terus beradu argumen. _Namja_ tinggi yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan memutar bola matanya malas. Merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan, _namja_ itu segera berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Tao yang masih saja adu mulut.

"Sudahlah _hyung_… aku mau lanjut mengomeli _namja_ tiang listrik ini dulu…" ucap Tao kesal, Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan memutar bola matanya malas. Saat Tao kembali melihat ke depan –dimana tempat _namja_ yang menabrak Baekhyun tadi berdiri- yang dia lihat hanya kekosongan.

"Loh? _Hyung_? _Namja_ yang di sini tadi mana?" tanya Tao seraya membulatkan matanya kaget. Baekhyun yang melihat kekagetan yang terpancar dari wajah Tao pun menjadi bingung dan segera melihat kearah tempat _namja_ tadi. Baekhyun juga ikut membelalakkan matanya karena sudah tidak melihat sosok _namja_ tinggi tadi.

"Tadi di sini kok…" ucap Baekhyun.

"Mana? _Wong ga ono kok_(?)…"

"Jangan jangan…" Baekhyun mulai was-was.

"Jangan jangan? Jangan jangan apa _to hyung_(?)?" tanya Tao yang juga mulai was-was.

"Jangan jangan orang tadi itu hantu lagi…" kata Baekhyun seraya melotot seram O.O

"Eh? Hantu? Oh _wong _cuman hantu kok…" ucap Tao enteng. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Tao tersadar dan mulai ikut membelalakkan matanya sama seperti Baekhyun. "HANTU? KABUR!" seru Tao heboh dan langsung ngacir meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"TAO! TUNGGUIN!" Baekhyun pun ikut mengejar Tao. Ckckck, masa sih ada hantu di pagi-pagi hari kayak gini?! -_-". Dasar BaekTao _pabbo_ #di _wushu_ Tao#di gorok Baekhyun#abaikan#

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Di tempat lain…**

"_YA_! MINGGIR!" seru seorang _namja_ tampan berambut blonde dari dalam mobil _sport_ berwarna putih yang sekarang sedang di kerumuni oleh _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang tengah menjerit-jerit dan mimisan itu.

"_KYYAAAA_! _OPPPAAA_!" jerit mereka makin histeris ketika mendengar suara _namja_ tampan yang sedang mereka puja itu.

"_Haish_, mana lagi si Chanyeol?" gerutunya kesal. Di raihnya kembali ponsel yang ia letakkan di _dashboard_ mobilnya itu. Mulai memencet beberapa angka di layar _touchscreen_-nya itu dan kemudian meletakkannya di telinga kanannya. Tak lama kemudian, panggilan pun tersambung,

_"Ne Kris, waeyo?" _tanya orang di sebrang sana dengan entengnya.

"_YAAA_! Kau masih tanya kenapa? Cepat bantu aku keluar dari kerumunan _yeoja_-_yeoja_ gila ini! Aku sekarang menjadi susah memarkir mobilku dan masuk ke gedung universitas!" omelnya.

_"Haish, sabarlah Kris. Aku sebentar lagi sampai di sana. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan!" _ucap orang di seberang. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Kepalanya benar-benar berdenyut pusing sekarang karena teriakan-teriakan dari _yeoja_ di luar mobilnya itu yang terus menyerukan namanya dengan gaya yang norak menurut Kris.

"_Whatever_…" ucapnya lalu **'Pip'**, segera di putuskannya sambungan telponnya tersebut dari temannya yang bernama Chanyeol. "_Haish_, cepatlah!" gumamnya berdoa.

**.**

**.**

"_Haish_, kalau saja bukan karena 2 _namja_ aneh tadi, aku pasti sudah sampai di tempat Kris sekarang…" gumam seorang _namja_ berpostur tubuh tinggi yang tadi sedang menelpon dengan Kris dan juga… orang yang menabrak BAEKHYUN! _Namja_ yang kita ketahui bernama Chanyeol itu segera berlari keluar dari gedung universitas dan menuju ke tempat Kris yang sedang terjebak oleh _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang mengaku sebagai _fans_ berat dari seorang Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol pun sampai di depan kerumunan _yeoja_ yang mengitari mobil _sport _mewah berwarna putih yang kita ketahui mobil milik Kris itu. Segera Chanyeol menuju ke kerumunan itu.

"_YAAA_! MINGGIR SEMUA! MINGGIR! BERI JALAN! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN KEMBALI MELAKUKAN AKTIFITAS KALIAN YANG LAIN!" seru Chanyeol. _Yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu hanya menggerutu kesal karena acara menyenangkan(?) mereka terganggu. #apa menyenangkannya coba cuman tereak-tereak? -_-v# Akhirnya mereka menurut dan langsung bubar meninggalkan mobil Kris.

"Untunglah kau datang. Jika tidak, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasipku selanjutnya." Ucap Kris bersyukur karena kehadiaran Chanyeol yang sebenarnya dia anggap sebagai 'Pahlawan Kesiangan' itu -_-

"Hehe… sahabat memang harus tolong menolong kan? Ya sudah cepat parkir mobilmu sana!" suruh Chanyeol dan Kris pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke parkiran umum kampus.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Kris lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus bersama temannya yang bernama Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus nyerocos(?) tidak jelas sementara Kris tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Dia malah sekarang merasa sangat pusing karena tidak berbeda dari yang tadi. _Yeoja-yeoja_ maupun _uke-uke_ yang melihat Kris langsung berteriak histeris dan berdecak kagum saat melihat Kris berjalan di depan mereka di koridor kampus.

"Dan kau tau? Saat sedang akan menuju ke tempatmu, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang _namja_ yang menurutku wajahnya cukup manis. Kau tau? Temannya itu marah besar loh!" lapor Chanyeol kepada Kris.

"Hn…" hanya itu respon Kris.

"_Ya_! Kris! Dari tadi kau tidak menghiraukanku! Kau kenapa sih?!" Chanyeol mulai kesal karena dari tadi terasa terabaikan oleh _best friend forever_-nya ini.

"Aku malas… Kepalaku pusing karena teriakan-teriakan dari orang-orang gila tadi." Curcol #eh?# Kris.

"Huh… kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan senang sekali mempunyai banyak _fans_ seperti itu. Bisa dapat banyak hadiah dan di puja setiap hari seperti itu. Ya ampun~" Chanyeol asyik dengan khayalannya sendiri.

"Itu kan kamu… Aku dan kau itu beda _pabbo_!"

"_Ish_, tidak usah mengatai aku _pabbo_!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Haha… _ne araseo_…"

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan Chanyeol yang terus nyerocos dan Kris yang tidak meresponnya.

Sementara itu Tao dan Baekhyun sedang berlari-lari kecil di koridor kampus yang berlawanan arah dengan Kris dan Chanyeol tadi.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau hantunya mengejar kita?" tanya Tao masih sambil berlari.

"_Mollaseo_ Tao-_ah_… Mungkin dia mau balas dendam karena tadi kau mengomelinya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"_Aish_, kalau begitu percepat larinya!" Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan mulai menyamai larinya dengan Tao yang semakin cepat. Tanpa mereka sadari, Kris dan Chanyeol tengah berjalan santai kearah mereka berdua. Karena mereka tidak bisa lepas kendali, tiba-tiba…

**Bruk!**

Baekhyun menubruk Chanyeol dan Tao menubruk Kris hingga mereka terjatuh. Kini Baekhyun tengah berada di atas Chanyeol dan Tao berada di atas Kris.

"_Ya_! Aduh! Siapa sih ini?!" omel Kris kesal karena ada seseorang tak di kenal yang sekarang berada di atasnya. Tao yang mendengar orang itu mengomel pun segera menatapnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

"_NEO_?!" pekik Tao membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya menjadi tuli, termasuk orang yang di bawahnya yang ternyata adalah Kris ini.

"_Aish_," gerutu Kris kesal.

"HA-HANTUUUU!" seru Baekhyun histeris saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya karena memang Baekhyun sekarang tengah berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun.

"_KKKYYYYAAA_! HANTU!" Baekhyun segera berdiri dari atas tubuh Chanyeol.

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**_Kyyyaaa_****! Gaje banget sumpah ya Allah… Huft, gak nyangka ini bener2 gaje banget dah… Gak ngerti dah nanti kalau _readers_ mau nge-_bash_ ni FF… Huft, sekarang Lalla sedih banget. FF _Heaven Sweet_ itu yang _review_ dikit banget. Apa emang udah gak ada yg minat lagi yah ama tu FF… Huhuhu **

**Balasan _review_ :**

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi : **_Hahaha XD Eh? Kok kebalikan chingu? Maksudnya gimana -_-_a_ TaoRis marahan sebabnya ada kok… XD Kyahahaha liat aja nanti ne… Gomawo udah review #hug# Review lagi yah… :D_

**kimhyunshi : **_Nyahahaha jangan ampe sakit perut gitu atu mah(?) XD Kyyaaa bagus ya? Aigoo… makasih #hug# Hahaha emang keluarga Tao edan #di bakar# Ini udah di lanjut… Review lagi yah #hug & kisseu#_

**Jin Ki Tao : **_Wkwkwk Tao jadi mafia keluarga emang XD #di wushu# Keluarga Tao emang rame,, ngalahin pasar malah… Ini udah chap 2… Gomawo udah review… Review lagi yah :D_

**Choujiro21 : **_Ne annyeong :D Hahaha, ne… Hampir di tabrak gitu kok sweet sih chingu -_-v Ini di lanjut chingu :) Makasih udah review… Review lagi yah…_

**Im Jinah : **_Wkwkwkwk, Sehun kan masih kecil… Masih polos-polosnya :D Iya ini dilanjut… Makasih reviewnya… Review lagi ne…_

**Babi hunhan : **_Kyyyaaa mianhae kagak bisa update kilat #hug#eh?# Uhm, HunHan yah? Bentar deh Lalla pikirin :D Makasih udah review #hug# Review lagi ne…_

**Guest : **_Wkwkwk kenapa scene terakhirnya? Ini di lanjut… Moga bisa ngobatin rasa penasarannya. Mianhae gaje yah -_- Review again please… #puppy eyes gagal#_

**woo jihye : **_Makasih udah bilang bagus #joget brg Tao#eh?# Kalo soal keluarga Tao tu takut sama Tao udah di critain noh ama Tao #nunjuk atas# Gomawo ne… Review again please…_

**taobbuingtao : **_Hahaha mianhae… Emang Tao galak XD Gomawo udah review… Review lagi ne…_

**sri : **_Ini di lanjut chingu… :)_

**HungryBirds : **_Hahaha emang somplak XD Ini mereka ketemu lagi… Tapi dengan cara yang gak enak juga kyk sebelumnya :( Gomawo udah review… Review again please…_

**Ocha CloudSomnia : **_Hehehe, ini di lanjut… Ini bukan Ocha saeng-nya oennie ya?_

**Hanny TaoRis EXOtics : **_Ne gak papa oennie :) Wah, sayangnya Lalla bukan liat di S*TV, tapi di R*TI… Kalo yg keluarga abnormal itu Lalla ngada-ngada XD Ini di lanjut oennie… Gomawo udh review en baca… Review en baca lagi ne #hug#_

**XiaoMey : **_Hahaha ini di lanjut :D Eh?_

**G-KRIS : **_NEEEE! INI DI LANJUT! XD REVIEW AGAIN NE…_

**Rio : **_Wkwkwk maca ciy? #plak# Ini di lanjut chingu… Gomawo udah review… Review lagi yah…_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **_Wkwkwk XD Eh? Sampe guling guling? Ini di lanjut v TaoRis moment masih dikit… Moga suka yah… Gomawo udah review… Review lagi… :)_

**_Gomawo_**** utk semua yg udah _review_… Lalla doa'in moga di sayank ama _bias_ masing-masing :D _Review again please_…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Title : My Contract Fiancee**

**Pair : TaoRis**

**Genre : Romance yang gaje, dan Humor garing**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 3 of (?)**

**Warning! : YAOI, gak seru, bikin muntah, ancur+gagal banget, comedy di paksain B.G.T, typho(s), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan, ortu, managemen, dan diri mereka sendiri, Lalla hanya pinjam dan nanti gak bakal balikin lagi (?) XP #duagh#ditendang#**

**_Annyeong_****^^ Hadoh! _Mian_ lama _update_! #_bow_# Lalla sibuk akhir2 nih #alah sok sibuk lu!# _Mian_ kalo nanti banyak _typo_ _or_ bahasa yg gak jelas _coz_ Lalla gak baca ulang... Udh terlanjur capek+ngantuk baget… Harap di mengerti _readersdeul_ #_bow_# Ok, dimulai… :)**

**.**

**.**

**It's YAOI Fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If U hate the cast on this fict or the genre of this fict, please don't read :)**

**.**

**.**

**I told you before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla present**

**.**

**.**

**My Contract Fiancee**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Bruk!**

Baekhyun menubruk Chanyeol dan Tao menubruk Kris hingga mereka terjatuh. Kini Baekhyun tengah berada di atas Chanyeol dan Tao berada di atas Kris.

"_Ya_! Aduh! Siapa sih ini?!" omel Kris kesal karena ada seseorang tak di kenal yang sekarang berada di atasnya. Tao yang mendengar orang itu mengomel pun segera menatapnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

"_NEO_?!" pekik Tao membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya menjadi tuli, termasuk orang yang di bawahnya yang ternyata adalah Kris ini.

"_Aish_," gerutu Kris kesal.

"HA-HANTUUUU!" seru Baekhyun histeris saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya karena memang Baekhyun sekarang tengah berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun.

"_KKKYYYYAAA_! HANTU!" Baekhyun segera berdiri dari atas tubuh Chanyeol dan menatap horror kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berdiri dari jatuhnya dan mengibas-ngibas celananya yang kotor karena debu.

Tao dan Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka segera bangkit (?) dari jatuh mereka. Melihat Tao yang sudah berdiri, Baekhyun segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh _namja_ bermata panda itu.

"Tao~~~ Atut T.T~~~" ucap Baekhyun ketakutan. Sementara Tao tidak menggubris Baekhyun dan malah menatap tajam kearah Kris. Begitu juga Kris, dia kini tengah menatap tajam kearah Tao. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap bingung mereka semua. Bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun bilang kalau dia itu hantu dan juga mengapa tiba-tiba Tao dan Kris berpandangan seperti orang yang musuhan?

"_NEOOO_!" tiba-tiba Tao memekik seraya menunjuk wajah Kris dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik(?). Sontak Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, dan makhluk lain(?) di sekitarnya menutup kuping mereka yang terasa pengang(?) karena teriakan Tao barusan.

"Tao~~~ Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Semenata Tao kembali tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang tengah ketakutan di belakangnya.

"Apa sih nunjuk-nunjuk?!" Kris segera menghempaskan jari telunjuk Tao yang tengah menunjuk wajahnya itu dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Tao dengan nada yang sangat pedas (?) sepedas sambel baksonya Bang Google(?) #plak#di getok#abaikan#

"Yeeee… suka-suka dong! Emang ini universitas nenek moyang mu apa?" balas Kris tak kalah sengit. Baekhyun semakin bergidik ngeri merasakan ada aura-aura err… yang menyeramkan yang tengah melingkupi mereka. Begitu juga Chanyeol, dia mulai mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa dingin dan aneh itu.

"_Ish_," Tao mencibir Kris.

"Kenapa? Kaget bertemu denganku di sini? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sedang mencariku untuk ganti rugi yang kemarin?" tanya Kris PD sepedeh-pedeh(?)-nya.

"Idih… Percaya diri banget! Aku malah merasa seperti di neraka sekarang karena bertemu denganmu!"

"_Mwo_? Benarkah? Heh, berbohong eoh?!"

"Idih! Siapa yang bohong?! Aku memang 'eneg' melihat wajahmu yang kau buat sok _cool_ itu!"

"Sok _cool_? Aku tidak berlagak sok _cool_. Aku itu memang _cool_ dari sananya kali!"

"_Mwo_? _Ya_! _Neo_ bla bla bla bla…" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan menatap cengo dua manusia yang sedang berdebat di hadapan mereka kini. Entah apa sebabnya mereka pun tidak tau karena memang pada saat kejadian Kris hampir menabrak Tao, ChanBaek memang sedang tidak ada di TKP.

"_Ya_! Pssttt…" Chanyeol berbisik kepada Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Baekhyun menatap kearahnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit takut tentunya.

"_Kajja_!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan tempat perdebatan itu. Baekhyun sontak membulatkan matanya kaget karena tiba-tiba dia di seret oleh hantu kampus #plak#

"_Kyyyaaa_! Mau kemana?! Tao! Zi Tao! Helep mii!" seru Baekhyun kepada Tao. Tapi karena memang si Tao orang yang suka berdebat (?), mangkanya lagi-lagi dia tidak menggubris Baekhyun dan malah semakin fokus dengan debatannya bersama dengan Kris.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"_Ya_! Aduh! Lepas! Kau mau membawaku kemana sih?!" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol saat mereka sampai di koridor kampus yang sepi. "_Ya_! Hantu! Jangan bilang kau mau membunuhku!" kalimat-kalimat Baekhyun yang terakhir ini sontak membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Dia segera membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat melihat mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah lalu dari bawah lagi sampai ke atas dengan intens.

"Gulp! Apa benar dia mau membunuhku ya?! _Omona_~ Memalukan sekali jika ada berita di MaDing Kampus yang di beri judul 'Mahasiswa Imut Byun Baekhyun di Temukan Mati di Koridor Kampus Yang Sepi Karena di Bunuh Oleh Hantu'. _Aigooo_~ memalukan!" Baekhyun terus saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"_Ya_! _Gwaencaha_?!" tanya Chanyeol seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun pun bangun dari lamunannya.

"_Na-nan_…_ gwaen-gwaenchana_…gulp…" Baekhyun menjawab dengan takut-takut dan menelan berat salivanya. Chanyeol pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia segera melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Ingat! Hanya SEDIKIT! Karena dia masih galau dengan berita di MaDing Kampus besok.

"_Annyeonghaseoyo_! _Naeneun_ Park Chanyeol _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. _Bangapsumnida_!" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya dan tak lupa membungkuk kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menatap cengo dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dengan imut berkali-kali.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam seraya memelototkan(?) matanya seram.

"Ja-jadi hantu ini bernama Park Chanyeol…" gumam Baekhyun dalam hati seraya manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Hellooo?" Chanyeol kembali mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yag sedang melamun itu.

"Ah _ne_…Perkenalkan, _naeneun_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. _Bangapta_." Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk.

"Oh _ne_… Terlihat kau anak yang baek-baek ya Hyun…" Chanyeol tersenyum lebaarrrr sekali sampai semua gigi-giginya yang kekuningan bak matahari pagi #duagh# terlihat semua.

"Tidak… Namaku memang Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit caggung.

"Tidak usah sungkan Hyun." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundang Baekhyun seraya masih menyengir.

"Terserah kau lah -_-" Jika saja Baekhyun sekarang tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol itu adalah (anggapannya) hantu, dia mungkin sudah menghancurkannya saat ini. Tapi karena dia tau bahwa Chanyeol hantu, dia tidak mau menyerang Chanyeol. Karena dia tau serangannya itu tidak akan mempan untuk hantu sepertinya dan yang ada malah dia yang di hancurkan oleh Chanyeol -_-.

"Uhm, _by the way_, _on the way_, _busway_, _skyway_, sudah berapa lama kau menjadi hantu di kampus ini? Kenapa aku baru melihatmu… Ah _anni_, maksudku kenapa aku bisa melihatmu? Dan _namja_ tiang listrik juga tadi sepertinya berbicara denganmu." Tanya –kata- Baekhyun kemudian. Chanyeol sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar kata 'Hantu' dari mulut Baekhyun. Bukan itu saja, dia semakin kaget karena ternyata Baekhyun menganggapnya hantu.

"Pantas saja dia meneriakiku hantu tadi…" batin Chanyeol. _Poor_ Chanyeol _oppa_… -,-

"Ke-kenapa kau bilang kalau aku ini hantu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena tadi saat aku dan Tao berbicara sebentar, kau sudah pergi. Kau benar-benar hantu kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol semakin membulatkan matanya sampai hampir keluar (?).

"Ternyata karena itu?! _What the hell_?!" Chanyeol _sweatdrop_ sendiri dan…

**Bruk!**

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol jatuh pingsan.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Kau kenapa? Hey! _Gwaenchana_?" Baekhyun mulai khawatir dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chanyeol agar dia terbangun. Tapi nihil, Chanyeol tetap saja pingsan.

"_Aigoo_~~ _Eotteohke_? Tinggalkan atau bagaimana? _Aish_!"

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**Back To KrisTao**

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan ganti rugi!" pekik Tao yang sudah sangat-sangat kesal dan geregetan terhadap Kris.

"Kalau tidak mau, lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu!" Kris menyeringai, Tao sedikit bergidik melihat seringaian yang terlihat _pervert_ menurutnya.

"TIDAK MAU!" dan setelahnya Tao segera berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan Kris yang sedang menutup kedua telinganya yang terasa pengang karena teriakan Tao.

"_Ish_, anak itu! Suaranya keras sekali!" gumam Kris seraya geleng-geleng kelapa eh… kepala dan mencongkel (?) kupingnya yang sedikit bertai (?) #plak# itu.

"Kemana lagi sih Chanyeol? Dia itu seperti hantu saja. Kadang ada, kadang juga tidak ada!" rutuk Kris. Haduhh~~ dimana-mana Chanyeol di kirain hantu. Sabar _oppa_! Orang sabar di sayang Lalla :P #plak#

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Pada saat jam pulang (cepet baget yak?!), Tao segera mengendarai _skateboard_-nya menuju luar kampus. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri karena sedari tadi pagi saat dia mulai bertemu Kris, Baekhyun sudah tidak di lihatnya lagi. Padahal biasanya, Tao dan Baekhyun akan berjalan pulang bersama. Huh~ Ternyata Kris itu pembawa sial bagi Tao.

Saat Tao sedang asyik-asyiknya mengendarai _skateboard_-nya di trotoar, tiba-tiba mobil _sport_ berwarna putih melintas di sampingnya. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan…

**Pluk!**

Seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil _sport_ itu melempari kepala Tao dengan kaleng minuman bersoda. Sontak Tao pun kaget dan menghentikan laju _skateboard_-nya. Dia meraih kaleng yang tadi menimpuk(?) kepalanya itu. Tao memandang benci mobil yang melaju agak jauh di hadapannya. Dia tau siapa pemilik mobil itu, Kris. Karena sangat marah, Tao mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar kaleng itu kembali ke yang punya.

"Yo lah kaleng… mendarat dengan baik di mobil itu _ne_?! _Mit komat kamit mit mit mit _(?) _Puih puih_…" Tao menjampi-jampi(?) kaleng itu dan…

**Wink!**

**Pluk!**

Yak! Tao berhasil melempar kaleng itu dengan baik dan benar(?). Kaleng itu berhasil mengenai kaca _spion_ mobil milik Kris sehingga terlihat sedikit retakan di kacanya. Benar-benar! Kekuatan Tao ini MAHA DAHSYAT _EUY_(?)!

Kris menghentikan laju mobilnya karena lemparan kaleng dari Tao tadi.

"_Aish_! Rusak begini! Anak itu!" Kris segera turun dari mobilnya saat melihat kaca spion mobilnya itu sudah dalam keadaan yang err… mengenaskan mungkin. Kris berjalan mendekati Tao yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis seraya mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Saat sampai di hadapan Tao, Kris tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan terus menatap Tao.

"_Waeee_?" tanya Tao masih dengan tampang wajah marah dan bibir yang di kerucutkannya. _Kyyyaaaa_! o _Cuteeee_!

"Ternyata kau ini adalah orang yang benar-benar kaya ya?!" ucap Kris dingin, membuat Tao sedikit bergidik tapi di tepisnya jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarin kau membuat ban mobilku lecet dan sekarang kau memecahkan kaca spion mobilku. Kau benar-benar anak yang mampu ya? Buktinya kau mencari masalah denganku." Kris menatap tajam Tao.

"Lalu?" Tao bersikap sebiasa mungkin. "Gue harus berdiri di sini sambil dengerin lo marahin gue minta ganti rugi ke gue sambil bilang WOW gitu?!" yak! Alay Tao pun keluar.

"Cyus? Myapa?" tiba-tiba Kris ketularan aLay dengan gaya yang amat lebay pula. Dasar -_-"

"Idih, biasa aja!"

"_Cut_! _Cut_! Napa jadi aLay banget sih?" tiba-tiba sang sutradara yang tak lain dan tak bukan, bukan makhluk lain dan makhluk gaib(?) adalah Author dari cerita ini memasuki TKP.

"Woy! Lu bedua nape jadi aLay gini sih?! Perasaan di _script_ lo pade kagak ada adegan aLay gini…" marah si Author.

"Abisnya dia yang mulai duluan!" Kris malah menunjuk Tao.

"Lah? Kenapa gue yang di salahin? Lo juga ikutan kan?"

"Wues wues! Udah! Gak usah saling nyalahin lagi! Cepet di mulai lagi! _Action_!" seru si sutradara. Dan akting pun di mulai kembali.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau melempar kaca spion mobilku dengan kaleng minuman eoh?" tanya Kris yang amarahnya sudah berkoar-koar(?) itu. Jika saja Kris sedang ada di dunia komik sekarang, pasti akan terlihat asap yang keluar dari hidung dan telinganya dan juga kepalanya yang meledak karena marah.

"Kau juga yang melempari kepalaku dengan kaleng itu!" Tao juga semakin marah.

"_Ya_! Kau itu memakai helm! Helm!" Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao yang tertutup helm itu dengan keras agar supaya dia merasa sedikit kesakitan. Tao berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris dari kepalanya, yang lebih tepatnya tangan Kris yang sedang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya itu.

"_Ya_! Lepas! _Appo_!" Tao menyingkirkan tangan nista(?) Kris dari kepalanya.

"Kau itu memakai helm jadi tidak akan merasa sakit! Sedangkan kaca spion mobilku… lihat saja itu!" Kris segera menyeret Tao ke tempat mobilnya dan menunjukkan kaca spionnya yang sudah sedikit retak itu.

"Ini kan hanya sedikit! Kau bisa menggantinya dengan uangmu sendiri!"

"_Ya_! Siapa yang melakukan, itu yang bertanggung jawab!"

"Tadi kau melempar kepalaku dengan kaleng, maka aku membalasnya dan kita impas kan sekarang?!"

"_Ya_! Itu tidak seimbang! Kau tidak merasakan sakit kan?! Sementara aku, lihat mobilku ini! Rusak _pabbo_!"

"Yeee kepalaku juga sakit karena kau pukul-pukul tadi!" Tao terus saja mencari alasan. Kris menghela nafasnya kesal. Susah juga berdebat dengan orang seperti Tao. Bukannya selesai, masalah malah akan menjadi semakin rumit jika kau memilih berdebat dengan Tao yang notabene Raja Adu Mulut (?) itu…

"Baiklah… Kau tidak perlu ganti rugi. Tapi…" Kris sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Tao mengeryit mendengar tawaran kedua dari Kris selain mengganti rugi.

"_Mwooo_?"

"Jadi budakku!"

"Haa?" Tao membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?!"

"_ANDWE_!" tolak Tao mantap.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Kris semakin menatap tajam Tao. Tao menjadi gelagapan. Ia memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah pemandangan di kanan-kirinya itu lebih menarik daripada menatap wajah Kris yang sedikit menyeramkan (menurutnya) itu.

"Ung… aku… a-aku… aku mau… mau KABUR!" dan setelahnya Tao pun ngibrit dengan _skateboard_nya meninggalkan Kris yang sedang merutukki nasibnya yang sangat naas karena bertemu dengan _namja_ bernama Tao itu.

"_Ish_! Lihat saja kalau kau berhasil ku tangkap!" ancam Kris di dalam hatinya. Kris pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mengendarainya ke suatu tempat.

Sekitar kurang lebih 30 menit, Kris pun sampai di rumahnya. Dia memarkir mobilnya di sembarang tempat di halaman rumahnya itu. Membiarkan pelayan di rumahnya yang membawa mobilnya itu ke garasi. Kris melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mulai berjalan menuju di ruang tengah. Saat sampai di ruang tengah, sontak mata Kris terbuka lebar karena kaget.

"KRIS _OPPA_!"

**Grep!**

Tiba-tiba saja Kris merasakan seseorang yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat sampai-sampai dia sedikit sulit bernafas. Seorang _yeoja_, yang sangat familiar dengan Kris. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Victoria, adik perempuannya yang tengah menjalani _study_ di Amerika itu.

"_Oppa_! Aku merindukanmu tau!" Victoria sedikit mem_pout_kan bibirnya karena tadi Kris tidak membalas pelukan darinya.

"A-ah… Vict, kau memelukku terlalu erat…" ucap Kris pelan karena merasa sulit bernafas.

"Ah… _mianhae_…" Victoria segera melepaskan pelukannya dan Kris pun bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ny. Wu yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa memperhatikan kedua anaknya itu pun mulai bangkit dan berjalan mendekati mereka dengan senyuman indah yang merekah di wajahnya.

"Kapan kau pulang Vict? Siapa yang menjemputmu? _Oemma_ kenapa tidak menelponku?" Kris menanyai berbagai pertanyaan.

"Victoria baru saja sampai 2 jam yang lalu. _Oemma_ sendiri yang menjemputnya di bandara." Ujar Ny. Wu dan Victoria pun mengangguk.

"_Oemma_ kenapa tidak menelponku? Kita kan bisa menjemputnya bersama." Ucap Kris. Ny. Wu pun terkekeh.

"_Oemma_ hanya tidak mau mengangguk _study_-mu." Ny. Wu tersenyum.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu!" sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju kamarnya, Kris masih sempat-sempatnya mengacak rambut Victoria sampai kusut.

"_YA OPPA_!" seru Victoria marah dan langsung berusaha membetulkan bentuk(?) rambutnya. "_Ish_, dia suka sekali mengacak rambutku! Huh!" rutuknya. Ny. Wu kembali terkekeh.

"Sudahlah. Apa kau tidak mau istirahat sekarang?" tanya Ny. Wu.

"Yeah… _I'm feel a little bit tire now_…"

"_Ok_, _go to sleep_!" Victoria pun mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas itu dan bersampingan dengan kamar milik Kris.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Huft, akhirnya sampai juga." Tao menghembuskan nafas lega saat sudah sampai di gerbang rumahnya. Akhirnya sekarang Tao bisa sebentar beristirahat dari Kris. Ingat! Hanya SEBENTAR!

"Aku pulang!" seru Tao seraya memasuki rumahnya.

"_Aigoo_~ Tao sudah pulang!" seru Jessica.

"_Omona_ anakku!" timpal Ny. Huang.

"Jagoan _appa_ sudah pulang ternyata!" Tn. Huang ikut bergabung.

"Kucing imut sudah pulang." Siwon juga ikut-ikutan.

"Akhirnya! Ayolah Tao, kau sudah berjanji mau membantu _halmeoni_ untuk menjahit kan?!" tau kan ini omongan siapa?

"Ayo main catur saja Tao!" ajak _harabeoji_.

"_Hyung_~~ apa kau bisa bermain _game _denganku saat ini?"

Semua keluarganya langsung menyerang(?) Tao dengan ucehan mereka. Tao kembali memutar kedua bolanya antara malas dan kesal. ternyata setiap hari keluarganya ini selalu bersikap abnormal! Ckckck, -_-"

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Huwwaaa GaJe ah! _Mianhae readersdeul_ tercinta… Lalla lama _update_ _plus _ceritanya GaJe gini. _Mian_ kalo gak dapat _feel humor_-nya _coz_ Lalla juga gak ngebayangin amat tu _humor_ #plak# Wokeh! Langsung balas _review_ :**

**EXO Fujoshi : **_Wkwkwkwk mca ciy? #plak# Hiiii,,,, oen juga atut am Tao #tatap Tao takut# Ok, gomawo udh review ne…_ _:D_

** .79 : **_Wkwkwkwkwk XDD masa' ampe guling2? XD Si Yeol emg cucok(?) jadi hantu XD #plak# Wokeh,,, sabar sama Heaven Sweet chap 8.a ne… Gomawo :)_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **_Hahaha iya nih… Wkwkwk Kris bukannya cuek,, dya cuman cool :P Wkwkwkwk gomawo ne udh review…_

**Choujiro21 : **_Wkwkwkwkwk iya… Insya Allah kalo Lalla bisa pertahankan kocaknya ampe mereka PDKT en jadian nanti XP… Ok, gomawo atas saran en reviewnya #hug#_

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim : **_Andweee! Baekkie is mine! #meluk Baekkie possessive# Eh? Apaan main cium Baekkie? Andweee! #tendang Minki ke jurang#plak# Haha gomawo udh review… Oh ya, Baekkie punya Lalla loh #natap garang#_

**hinata andi mikami : **_Wkwkwkwkwk jadi gimana chingu Tao-nya? Ok, cheonma :) Ini di lanjut v mian kalo garing abis x( Gomawo udh review :D_

**rha0108 : **_Kyyyaaa! Masa nunggunya berabad-abad? O.O Berarti Lalla bener2 telat update dong(hae)… huweee TT^TT #nangis buaya# Uwahh,,, ini gk cepet tuh… V ttp baca yah… Gomawo udh review my new lovely reader :D_

**taobbuinggtao : **_Haish! Teganya kau mengatakan Yeol itu hantu tiang listrik! #lu juga blg di cerita lu kan?!#abaikan# Wkwkwkwk tao eh… tau tuh mereka XDD Weits,,, awas di bogem beneran loh… hehe… ok di lanjut,,, Gomawo…_

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi : **_Hahahahaha Lalla emg sengaja nistain en bwt mereka OOC bgt! #plak# Kris ma Yeol jgn lah jadi sodara… temen aj lah… Gak,,, masih tuaan #lu kira kakek2?# Kris… cuman mereka cucok jd sohib coz tinggi mereka sama2 kyk tiang listrik #dorrr# Kyyahahahaha iy Lalla nungguin FF.a kok :) Gomawo udh review #hug#_

**Baby hunhan : **_Wkwkwkwk biarin! Pokoknya yg jd cast di FF ni bakal Lalla nistain sampe senista-nistanya(?) XD #evil smirk# Omo! Tambah seru ne?! Gomawo… mian gak bisa update kilat #bow#... en mian juga kalo ini garing bgt!_

**Im Jinah : **_Wkwkwkkwk mian Jinah,,, di sini bias km Lalla nistain… XDD Iyyaa,,, Tao emg kejam #di wushu Tao# Mian gak update kilat x( Gomawo udh review :D #hug#_

**Rio : **_Hahahaha Baekkie emg Lalla bwt lebay en aLay biar mirip am Authornya #ketauan lu lebay -_-# Cucok! Gitu emang raut wajahnya Kris… wkwkkwwk XDD Kalo Yeol tu org.a GaJe #plak# Tao kayak monster? Kkk~~ XD Emang bener! #plak# Gomawo udh review…_

**Mulov : **_Wadaw! Ampe puyeng kah? Nih,,, #nyodorin betadin#plak#apa hubungan?# Haha emg blon muncul titik terangnya… ni masih di titik gelap XD #plak#apaan sih?# Gomawo udh review #bow#_

**mayahahaha: **_Haha ne ni di lanjut… Gomawo :D_

**TAO bbuingbbuing : **_Haish! Kau pikir Lalla orgil?! -_-" #emang lu orgil thor#pundung# Hahaha… eh? Masa siy? O.O_

**vley : **_Hahahaha ini di lanjut kok say… :) Gomawo…_

**JennyChan : **_Mianhae… TT^TT Ini di lanjut atuh… Di sini banyak TaoRis momentnya lohhh XD…_

**Hanny TaoRis EXOtics : **_Huwaaaa oen pasti capek… Lalla pijitin ne… #plak# Busyet oennie! Liurnya muncrat tuh #plak# Hahaha Tao mau Lalla nistain bgt oen XDD Yeee seupil? Ish! Apa itu?! -_- Ini udh banyak loh TaoRis momentnya :D Wokeh,,, di sini AN-nya udh Lalla kurangin dikit… gk kayak di chap kemarin yg sering bgt… :D Gomawo oennie udh nyempetin baca+review #kiss and hug#_

**Ocha CloudSomnia : **_Ini di lanjut! Xixixixi… Wah,,, maca ciy?Ish! Enak saja kau katakan BaekTao itu otak lemot! -_- #gak nyante#plak# Oh ne,, hehe :D…. Gomawo udh review saeng :*_

**Kim Hyobin : **_Wkwkwkwk somplak abies mereka XD Wkwkwkwk iya… Wokeh! Ini di lanjut kok :) Weits,,, kalo itu di tunggu dulu! XD What? Andwee! Yeol Cuma punya Baek! X)Wkwkwkwk maca ciy XD Ne, ni di lanjut.. Gomawo ne :)_

**CrayonThat XX : **_Oh ne :)Wkwkwkwk coz dia ngira Yeol bisa ngilang ndiri -_-" Weits,,, Tao gak mesum woy! #plak# Ok, ini di lanjut kok :) Gomawo ne…_

**_Kyyyyaaaaa gomawo_****! Banyak yg _review_ FF abal ini ternyata T-T #terharu# _Gomawo_ bwt yg udh _review_ en baca :) Ayo _review again please_ #_puppy eyes_ brg Tao#**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Title : My Contract Fiancee**

**Pair : TaoRis**

**Genre : Romance yang gaje, dan Humor garing**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 4 of (?)**

**Warning! : YAOI, gak seru, bikin muntah, ancur+gagal banget, comedy di paksain B.G.T, typho(s), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan, ortu, managemen, dan diri mereka sendiri, Lalla hanya pinjam dan nanti gak bakal balikin lagi (?) XP #duagh#ditendang#**

**_Annyeong_****^^ Hadoh! Telat _update_ lagi nih! Huweee TT^TT _mianhae_… #_bow_# Oh ya, di chap 3 tuh Victoria _oennie_ jadi adiknya Kris _oppa_ ya? Huwaaa perlu di ganti tuh! Baru tau kalo lebih tuaan Vict dari pada Kris :(… So, di chap 3 anggap aja Victoria itu bilang '_saeng_' bukan '_oppa_' ne :) Ngerti? Oh ya, di sini juga humornya kurang bgt! X( Moga bisa ngerti, _Gomawo_ #_deep bow_# _Let's start it_!**

**.**

**It's YAOI Fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If U hate the cast on this fict or the genre of this fict, please don't read :)**

**.**

**.**

**I told you before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla present**

**.**

**.**

**My Contract Fiancee**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**ChanBaek Side**

Terlihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan lemasnya keluar dari gerbang kampus. Dia keluar 2 jam setelah Tao dari kampus ini. Maklumlah, dia begitu sibuk! Pertama, Baekhyun harus membopong Chanyeol, si hantu kampus yang tiba-tiba pingsan itu ke UKS. Kedua, pelajaran begitu penuh hari ini, ketiga, Baekhyun harus masuk ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan dari tugasnya yang menumpuk. Keempat, Baekhyun kembali ke UKS untuk melihat Chanyeol tapi dia sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia hanya menemukan memo yang berisikan :

_Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku ke sini :)_

Hanya itu. Kini Baekhyun berjalan dengan tas ransel yang bertengger di punggungnya juga beberapa tumpuk buku tebal ada di dekapan tangannya kini. Baekhyun terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai…

**BRUM!**

"Eh busyet!" Baekhyun kaget karena tiba-tiba sebuah motor yang keren (eciee…) berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan motor itu. Motor _sport_ #ada gak ya?# berwarna hitam merah yang keren dengan pengendaranya yang mengenakan jaket kulit warna hitam dan memakai helm berwarna merah tersebut.

"Hai Baekhyun!" sapa orang itu.

"Siapa sih? Sok kenal deh!" batin Baekhyun. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, _namja_ itu segera membuka kaca helmnya dan nyata sudah siapa _namja_ itu. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, hantu kampus #plak#.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" kaget Baekhyun.

"Hay manis! Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Chanyeol dengan gaya _cool_-nya.

"Ha? Manis? Dia pikir aku _yeoja_? Aku kan _namja_! Dasar hantu buta! -_-" batin Baekhyun. "Tidak usah… Aku naik bus saja. Lagi pula halte-nya sudah tidak jauh di depanku." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah… Anggap saja ini balas budiku karena tadi pagi kau mau mengantarku ke UKS."

"Duh! Ni hantu maksa bener deh!" rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Mau ya?~~" Chanyeol menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya. Dan yah… Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Nah~ Begitu dong!" Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Dia segera mengambil helm cadangan di jok motornya. "Pakai ini!" Chanyeol menyerahkan helm-nya ke Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu pegang ini dulu!" Baekhyun menyerahkan (kurang lebih) 5 buku tebal di dekapannya itu kepada Chanyeol. Ia segera memakai helm-nya lalu pergi berjalan lagi. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan helm di kepalanya itu hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya. Lihat lah Chanyeol! Dia seperti orang bodoh sekarang! Kepala dimiringkan dengan buku tebal di dekapannya. Sementara Baekhyun terus berjalan menjauhinya dengan helm yang masih melekat di kepalanya itu.

"_Ya_! Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya seperti orang tak berdosa (?).

"Sini! Kau mau di kira orang gila karena berjalan kaki dengan helm di kepalamu itu?" mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung melirik atas kepalanya sekilas lalu kemudian nyengir.

"Hehe lupa…" Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Chanyeol dan melepas helm itu dari kepalanya. Mengambil tumpukan buku yang ada di dekapan Chanyeol dan mengembalikan helm yang di pakainya tadi. Baekhyun kembali berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dengan tenangnya.

Chanyeol kembali bingung. Di tatapnya helm cadangan yang ada di tangannya ini dan Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauh di depannya itu secara bergantian.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kembali memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menoleh.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau kan mau ku antar pulang!" ujar Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah akan menangis(?) karena saking kesalnya dengan sifat _pabbo_ Baekhyun itu.

"Eh iya ya lupa! Hehehe!" Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Chanyeol lagi dan menyerahkan tumpukan buku di tangannya itu kepada Chanyeol agar dia bisa memakai helm. Setelah Baekhyun selesai memakai helmnya, Chanyeol menyerahkan kembali buku itu pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menghidupkan mesin motornya dan Baekhyun pun duduk di jok belakang motor Chanyeol.

"Jangan ngebut-ngebut! _Arra_?! Aku belum siap menjadi hantu penasaran seperti mu!" ucap Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol menancapkan gasnya. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya kesal karena masih di panggil hantu oleh Baekhyun. Malah hantu penasaran! Dia pikir Chanyeol ini Chaba apa?

"_Ne_… _ne_…" Chanyeol hanya menjawab pasrah dan mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**_At _****Tao_'s home_**

"Aduh! Kenapa sih kalian selalu 'menyerangku' begitu?" tanya Tao merasa kesal karena keluarganya ini. Semua terdiam jika Tao sudah marah seperti ini.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar saja _yeobo_!" ajak _harabeoji_ kepada _halmeoni_. _Halmeoni_ pun mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti suaminya itu ke kamar.

"_Yeobo_ sepertinya kita juga… Biarkan mereka saja yang bilang…" bisik Siwon kepada Jessica. Jessica mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti suaminya itu.

"Lebih baik Sehun main sendiri saja di kamar. _Annyeong_!" Sehun segera ngibrit lari ke kamar. Takut jikalau Tao nanti melayangkan jurus _wushu_-nya. Kini di ruang tengah hanya tersisa Tn. Huang, Ny. Huang, dan Tao. Tn. Huang menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah Tao cepatlah mandi. Nanti setelah itu datang lagi kesini. Ada yang mau _appa_ bicarakan!" kata _appa_-nya serius. Jarang banget nih serius gini. Tao mengerjabkan matanya kaget.

"_A-arraseo_…" Tao segera berjalan ke kamarnya dan mulai memersihkan diri. 20 menit kemudian, Tao pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu. Keadaannya sekarang lebih segar dari pada tadi. Tao segera duduk di sofa _single_ di depan orang tuanya itu.

Hening. Tao merasakan atmosfer tegang yang menyelimuti mereka. Walaupun Tao sangat menyukai hening, tapi dia sangat tidak suka jika atmosfernya seperti ini. Tn. Huang menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum memulai.

"Tao…" panggilnya.

"_Ne_?" jawab Tao.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Umurmu sudah mencapai 19 tahun… Dan-"

"_Appa_ langsung ke intinya saja!" potong Tao #dasar anak kurang ajar -_-#plak#

"Hah~ begini. Kami rencananya… ingin… menunangkanmu…" ucap _appa_-nya.

"_MWO_?" Tao membulatkan mata pandanya. Tn. Huang dan Ny. Huang menutup telinga mereka karena teriakan Tao #bener2 dah ni si Tao#. "Dengan siapa _appa_?" tanya Tao masih dengan mata yang membulat kaget.

"Dengan… Krystal… putri dari rekan kerja _appa_…" jawab Tn. Huang seraya menunduk.

"_MWO_?" Tao kembali berteriak keras. Membuat Tn. Huang, Ny. Huang, Jessica dan Siwon (yang entah sejak kapan menguping dari dalam kamar) terkaget kembali. "_SHIRREO_!" Tao menolak tegas.

"Tapi Tao… kau sudah besar nak~" ujar Ny. Huang.

"Tapi aku tidak mau _oemma_!"

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Kau mau tunangan dengan siapa?" sepertinya Tn. Huang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"A-aku tidak mau tunangan _appa_! Aku tidak mau dengan Krystal! A-aku tidak mencintainya… Hiks…" Tao mulai menangis. Tn. Huang, Ny. Huang, Jessica dan Siwon (yang masih menguping di dalam kamar) tercengang melihat (mendengar) Tao menangis.

"_Yeobo_, apa benar Tao menangis?" tanya Jessica pada Siwon.

"Sepertinya begitu…" jawab Siwon yang sebenarnya tidak yakin juga.

"Aku tidak mau dengan Krystal… Aku tidak mau _appa_… hiks… Menurutku dia bukan _yeoja_ yang baik… hiks…" Tao terus menangis. Ny. Huang langsung berjalan mendekati Tao dan mengelus pundaknya dari samping.

"Sudahlah _chagi_… Tidak usah menangis lagi…" Ny. Huang mengelus rambut Tao lembut. "_Appa_ akan membatalkan pertunangannya." Ucap Ny. Huang. Ny. Huang menatap suaminya, Tn. Huang, dengan mendelik seakan-akan berkata batalkan-semua-atau-kau-tidak-akan-dapat-jatah! Karena merasa terancam(?) Tn. Huang pun berkata,

"Baiklah aku batalkan pertunangannya… Asal… kau mau mencari sendiri tunanganmu itu. Entah itu _namja_ atau _yeoja_. Secepatnya! Titik!" Tn. Huang segera bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi. Sebelum pergi, Tn. Huang menatap Ny. Huang seakan bilang ini-keputusan-akhirku. Setelahnya Tn. Huang pun melenggang pergi.

"Hiks _oemma_… _eotteokhae_? Hiks…" Tao masih menangis dalam dekapan _oemma_-nya itu.

"Sudahlah _chagi_… _Appa_-mu juga benar. Kau sekarang sudah besar. Kau harus sudah punya pasangan sekarang…" Ny. Huang membelai rambut Tao dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah _eomma_… Tao mau istirahat…" Tao pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan _oemma_-nya itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah Tao menutup pintu kamarnya, Jessica, Siwon, dan Sehun yang tadi mendengar pembicaraan itu pun segera keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Bagaimana _oennie_?" tanya Jessica.

"Hah~ entahlah… Aku pusing sekali…" Ny. Huang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"_Oennie_~~ Ayolah beritau kami…" rengek Jessica.

"_Oemma_, Tao _hyung_ mau di tunangkan? Sehun juga mau dong sama Luhan _hyung_… :D" ucap Sehun kemudian.

"EH?" semuanya kaget.

"Siapa itu Luhan, Sehun?" tanya Siwon kaget.

"Luhan _hyung_ itu _sunbae_-nya Sehun di sekolah… Luhan _hyung_ itu baik sekali~~ Dia juga cantik~" Sehun senyam-senyum sendiri.

**Pletak!**

"_Haish_! Kau masih kecil sudah seperti itu!" Ny. Huang menjitak kepala Sehun keras.

"_Appo oemma_!" Sehun meringis seraya mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitak _oemma_-nya tadi itu.

"Hah~ sudahlah! Aku mau istirahat!" Ny. Huang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun mau meng-SMS Luhan _hyung_ saja ah!" Sehun segera berlari ke kamarnya. Jessica dan Siwon hanya cengo di tempat.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Hiks…hiks… _appa_… hiks… _shirreo_…" Tao terus menangis di kamarnya seraya memukul-mukul bantal. Tiba-tiba…

**Drrtt drrtt**

_'Bacon Hyung is calling'_. Itu lah tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel _touch screen _miliknya. Tao meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas samping kasurnya itu.

"_Yeoboseoyo_…huks…" Tao mengangkat telpon itu dengan suara yang bergetar dan sedikit sesegukan.

"Tao-_ah_… _waeyo_? Kau habis menangis eoh?" tanya Baekhyun yang terdengar khawatir di sebrang sana.

"HUWEEEE _HYUNGG_!" dan seketika itu juga, tangisan Tao pecah dengan sangat keras. Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya itu karena suara Tao yang amat keras.

"_Wae _Tao? _Tell me please_…" desak Baekhyun di sebrang sana.

"Ihh _hyung_! Masih aja sempat-sempatnya telmi (telat mikir). _Hyung_ itu lemot banget sih!" omel Tao masih sambil menangis.

"Hadoohhh! Tao! Bukan telmi itu! Tapi _tell me_ alias kasih tau _hyung_ kenapa kamu nangis -_-" Baekhyun mulai gregetan.

"Oh gitu yah… -,_,-" Tao garuk-garuk kepala.

"Dasar -_-"

"Aku mau di tunangin _hyung_~ huweee… TT^TT"

"_MWO_?" kini Baekhyun yang teriak dengan kencangnya membuat Tao yang malah menjauhkan ponselnya itu dari telinganya.

"_Ish_, _hyung_ jangan keras-keras. Iya! Aku mau di tunangkan dengan Krystal! Huweee~"

"_MWO_?" lagi -_-.

"_YA_! _HYUNG_! JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK! PENGANG NIH!" omel Tao.

"I-iya iya _mian_… Terus kamu mau?"

"Ya gak lah! Sapa juga yang mau di tunangin ama cewek kayak gitu!" #ampun Krystal _oennie_!#sujud#

"Huft! Aku kira kau mau… Lalu?"

"Hooahhmmm…" tiba-tiba Tao menguap. "Sudahlah _hyung_. Besok saja aku ceritakan di kampus. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang!" mata panda Tao sudah sayu, karena mengantuk.

"_Arraseo_. _Good night my baby panda_! _Have a nice dream_! :* Akan ku tagih janjimu besok!"

"_Ne ne_… _Good night too_, _baby cat_!"

'PIK', Tao memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya itu dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih dengan motif panda. Tak lama kemudian, Tao pun tertidur.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**_At _****Kris_'s home_**

Terlihat Kris bersama dengan Ny. Wu dan juga Victoria menikmati makan malam mereka. Sesekali Victoria bersifat manja terhadap Ny. Wu, membuat Kris sedikit terkekeh.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Victoria sewot saat mendapati Kris yang terkekeh kepadanya.

"_Noona_ kau itu sudah besar… Tapi masih saja bersikap manja pada _oemma_! Ckckck, dasar! Xixixi…" Kris kembali terkekeh. Ingin sekali rasanya Victoria melempar sendok yang berada di tangannya ini ke kepala Kai tapi karena Victoria masih sabar, (eciee..) Victoria pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hey! Sudah jangan bertengkar! Cepat habiskan makan kalian dan setelah ini kita berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ada suatu hal penting yang ingin _oemma_ sampaikan." Ujar Ny. Wu menengahi.

"_Ne oemma_!" jawab Kris dan Victoria serempak. Mereka kembali melahap makan malam mereka dengan lahap.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka semua segera berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ny. Wu duduk di sofa _single_ di hadapan Kris dan Victoria yang duduk bersampingan di sofa panjang. Ny. Wu menarik nafasnya sebelum memulai.

"Ada yang _oemma_ ingin sampaikan kepada kalian. Terlebih-lebih padamu Kris…" ucap Ny. Wu memulai.

"Apa itu _oemma_?" tanya Kris penasaran. Karena hal yang akan di sampaikan oleh _oemma_-nya ini sangat penting untuknya (berdasarkan perkataan _oemma_-nya barusan).

"Begini… Kris, kau kan sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang. Umurmu sudah menginjak 22 tahun."

"Lalu?"

"_Oemma_ mau kau segera melangsungkan pertunangan."

"_Mwo_?" Kris membulatkan matanya kaget. Begitu juga Victoria yang mendengar permintaan _eomma_-nya agar Kris bertunangan.

"_Oem-oemma_ tapi ini sangat cepat. Aku masih ingin konsentrasi dengan _study_-ku dulu _oemma_…" Kris berusaha mencari alasan.

"_Aigo_ Kris~ Ini hanya pertunangan! Bukan pernikahan!"

"Tapi tetap saja _oemma_! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kris.

"Kris! Cobalah buat _oemma_ bahagia!" bisik Victoria yang merasa sedikit gregetan dengan _namdongsaeng_-nya ini.

"Kalau aku tidak bahagia bagaimana? Sama saja kan!" Kris menjawab Victoria dengan entengnya (tentu saja dengan berbisik) Victoria memutar bola mataya kesal.

"Ayolah Kris. _Oemma_ akan memberimu kebijakan. Kau sendiri yang akan memilih calon tunanganmu itu. Entah itu _yeoja_ atau _namja_. Yang penting dia adalah tunanganmu." Ucap Ny. Wu sedikit keras kepala.

"Ta-tapi…tapi…" Kris terlihat bingung dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Pokoknya _oemma_ tidak mau dengar penolakan! _Arraseo_!" dan setelahnya Ny. Wu segera berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Huft! Kris merasa benar-benar kesal sekarang. Lebih baik _oemma_-nya itu terus bekerja sekarang dari pada pulang lalu menyuruhnya bertunangan begini.

"Sudahlah Kris! Turuti kata _oemma_! _Oemma_ berkata begitu pasti ada maksud baiknya…" ujar Victoria. Kris hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu Victoria kembali ke kamarnya begitu juga Kris.

**.**

**.**

"Ha? Nyari tunangan? Emang gampang? Mana di kampus _yeoja_-_yeoja_ pada gila semua! Masa aku harus bertunangan dengan orang gila? -_-" Kris terus saja berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Kalau dengan _namja_, aku harus memilih siapa? Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Chanyeol agar dia mau berpura-pura jadi tunanganku? Aih, tapi Chanyeol terlalu tinggi dan hampir meyamaiku. Dia juga gila! _Aish_, _eotteokhae_?" gumamnya kalut.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke kejadian di mana dia bertemu dengan Tao pertama kali sampai mereka sadar kalau mereka adalah teman satu universitas. Tanpa sadar Kris sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat wajah Tao yang manis itu. Eh? Kris tadi bilang apa? Manis?

"_Mwo_? Kenapa aku jadi mengingat _namja_ itu sih?" rutuk Kris pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba…

**Drrtt Drrtt**

Ponsel Kris berdering dan Kris pun segera menjawab panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Hn…" ucap Kris dingin.

"A-yo _wassup bro_?!" sapa si _Happy Virus _Chanyeol di sebrang sana.

"_Wae_? Sekarang sudah malam." Ujar Kris datar.

"_Aish_, kau ini! Aku sekarang ingin curhat!"

"Besok saja lah… Aku agak lelah. Kepalaku juga pusing. Besok saja di kampus, _arraseo_?!"

"_Ish_, kau ini ken-"

'PIK'. Kris segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Dia meletakkan poselnya itu di meja nakas samping kasur. Kris segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran _king size_ itu.

"_Aish_, siapa yang akan jadi tunangan kontrakku ya? _Aish_! _Oemma_ membuatku pusing saja!"

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**_Mwo_****? Apa ini? TBC? Huweee pendek kah? _Mianhae_ kalo emang pendek… Lalla juga telat _update_ :( Mana tadi pagi ulangan matik gak jadi lagi… Udah bela2in bagun pagi bwt belajar eh tau2 tuh ulangan gak jadi… Sial bgt sih -.-" _Okey_, langsung balas _review_…**

**Balasan _review _:  
Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **_Wah~~ ada di atas tuh jawabannya.. Xixixi… Huweee emang mereka harus berantem dulu di awal… Hehe #digeplek# Gomawo udh review :D_

** .79 : **_Kyahahahaha xD jeongmal? Wkwkwkwk hadooohh gk nyangka! Ok, ini chap lanjutannya bwt chingu… Xixixi Gomawo udh review :D_

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim : **_Hyyyyaaa ANDWE! Haish! -,- gini aja. Baekkie punya Yeollie en kita gk boleh ganggu gugat! Titik! Ok, gomawo reviewnya :D_

**Kan Rin Min : **_Wkwkwkwkwkwk xD emang Lalla bwt abnormal semua mereka… #di tendang# Terserah chingu mau manggil Lalla apa… :) Haha begitulah… Weits, jeongmal? Kyyyaa! #jingkrak2 kecemplung got# Ok, gomawo udh review :D_

**Baby hunhan : **_Ha? Cyus enelan myapa? #alay mode on#plak# xD Wuehehehehe ini Lalla udh usahain biar bgs… V gk tw bgs apa enggak.a… Di sini juga humornya kurang x( Ok, gomawo asupan review nya :D_

**Guest : **_Hyyaaayaya tapi gk sarap kayak authornya kan -_-? Hehe,,, gomawo ne… Ini di lanjut… Gomawo reviewnya :)_

**Rio : **_Hyayayayaa I don't know! xD Maca ciy lucu? Hihi ini di lanjut… Gomawo udh review :D_

**Miel : **_Kyahahaha emang… Gomawo reviewnya… :)_

**Im Jinah : **_Hahahhaa auk dah tu #di gampar Jinah# Hyyaaa FF ni gk mngkin Lalla cuekin… hehe… Gomawo ne :D_

**RiyoungSuhoWife : **_Wkwkwkwk x Dhobi unik tuhh… Kyyyaa jgn chingu yg seret! Biar Baekkie aja! XD. Yey, ini di lanjut… Gomawo reviewnya :)_

**JennyChan : **_Huweehehehe gak kasian2 amat kaliii… -_- Kyyyaa belon tuh… o.O_a.. _Gomawo ne atas reviewnya :D_

**CrayonThat XX : **_Kyyahahaha saeng intro-nya somplak bener xD Haish,,, jgn ngejek Yeollie! Iya si Kris dingin gara2 di kurung di kulkas bersuhu tinggi selama 2 hari 2 malam xD #lah, mati donk#doorr# Ha? Mca ciy? Emg apa artinya? Kyyaa kayak kapal selem gimana? xD Woy! Mana bisa Kris jadi uke -_- Haish,,, sabar itu mah… Kyyaaa dikau mesum! Hahha jeongmal gomawoyo for ur review saeng… hwaiting :*_

**yoseup : **_Hyyyaa yg bener?Ni next chap.a… moga suka :D Gomawo atas reviewnya :)_

**Makasih B.G.T bwt _review_-nya semua! Semua _review_ itu ngasih Lalla semangat bwt nulis… Kkk~ Ayo _review_ lagi… Yg banyak _ne_… #_puppy eyes_#**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

**Title : My Contract Fiancee**

**Pair : TaoRis**

**Genre : Romance yang gaje, dan Humor garing**

**Rate : T**

**Length : 5 of (?)**

**Warning! : YAOI, gak seru, bikin muntah, ancur+gagal banget, comedy di paksain B.G.T, typho(s), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan, ortu, managemen, dan diri mereka sendiri, Lalla hanya pinjam dan nanti gak bakal balikin lagi (?) XP #duagh#ditendang#**

* * *

**BAHASA NON BAKU!**

**.**

**It's YAOI Fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If U hate the cast on this fict or the genre of this fict, please don't read :)**

**.**

**.**

**I told you before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla present**

**.**

**.**

**My Contract Fiancee**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Tao bangun dari tidurnya dengan ogah – ogahan. Dia merasa malas untuk pergi ke kampus hari ini. Sepertinya karena hal yang dibicarakan oleh _appa_-nya itu membuatnya _bad mood_ hari ini. Tao sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur. Tiba – tiba hal yang di bicarakan oleh _appa_-nya semalam kembali terngiang.

_"Aku tidak mau dengan Krystal… Aku tidak mau appa… hiks… Menurutku dia bukan yeoja yang baik… hiks…" Tao terus menangis._

_ "Baiklah aku batalkan pertunangannya… Asal… kau mau mencari sendiri tunanganmu itu. Entah itu namja atau yeoja. Secepatnya! Titik!" Tn. Huang segera bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi._

"_Ish_!" Tao mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi.

**Ceklek**

Tiba – tiba Sehun membuka pintu kamar Tao.

"Tao _hyu_-"

"APA?" tanya Tao cepat dengan suara yang keras dan kasar. Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget dan segera menutup pintu kamar Tao kembali. Tao kembali mengacak – acak rambutnya dan menghentak – hentakkan kakinya kesal.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+At School+**

Tao berjalan di koridor kampus dengan lemasnya. Ia berjalan seraya membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Tiba – tiba ada seorang _namja_ yang menghampirinya.

"Hay Panda manis! :D" sapa seorang _namja_ berwajah aneh(?) ke Tao. Tao menolehkan kepalanya perlahan kearah _namja_ itu.

"Pagi – pagi begini kok sudah manyun begitu? Senyum dong! Biar Tao terlihat lebih manis seperti panda!" ujar _namja_ itu dengan bangganya. Tao menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"_YA_! BANG CHEOL YOUNG! JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!" teriaknya penuh emosi. Nafasnya terengah – engah setelah meneriaki _namja_ bernama Bang Cheol Young itu. _Namja_ itu melongo kaget melihat ekspresi Tao.

"Tao, kan aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku Bang Cheol Young! Nama itu jelek! Panggil aku Mir _ne_?!" Bang Cheol Young a.k.a Mir kembali tersenyum, memperlihatkan giginya. Tao kembali menarik nafasnya kesal.

"PERGI SEKARANG JUGA BANG CHEOL YOUNG!" seru Tao marah.

"Mir, _baby_…" ralat Mir lagi.

"ARGGHHH! Mau Bang Cheol Young kek, Mir kek, naga kek, kutu kumpret kek, pergi sono!" Tao bersiap melayangkan jurus _wushu_-nya. Mir yang tidak mau menjadi mangsa Tao di pagi hari seperti ini memilih untuk kabur. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"TAO!" seperti biasa, Baekhyun langsung datang dan mengagetkan Tao dari belakang seperti biasanya. Tapi bedanya, kali ini Tao tidak kaget dan latah seperti kemarin. Dia malah membalikkan badannya menghadap Baekhyun dan memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Tao?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"_Hyung_, bisa tidak kau tidak menyapaku dengan cara seperti tadi?" tanya Tao dengan dingin.

"Eh? Kenapa Tao? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Huweee… TT^TT" tiba – tiba Baekhyun mulai menangis. Membuat Tao yang tadinya memasang wajah dingin kini memasang wajah khawatirnya karena Baekhyun tiba – tiba menangis.

"E-eh _hyung_. Jangan nangis dong! Tao tadi hanya bercada. Tao cuman mau ngagetin _hyung_ aja. _Hyung_ jangan nangis dong! _Jebal_! Nanti _eyeliner_ ama maskaranya luntur loh!" Tao berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun pake acara bohong – bohongan lagi. Mendengar ucapan Tao, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tangisannya. Takut _eyeliner _ama maskaranya luntur sih!

"Nah, gitu dong! Kan keliatan lebih imut!" puji Tao.

"Ya, ya, ya…" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Eh, be de wey, _eyeliner_ ataupun maskara gue gak luntur kan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit berbisik pada Tao. Dan seketika juga, Tao langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Gak _hyung_! Masih rapi kok!" ucap Tao sedikit kesal.

"Hehe, untung deh!" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Eh, Tao, memangnya kau kenapa sih? Keliatannya kok S _to the_ E _to the_ W _to the_ O _to the_ T sih? _What happening baby_?" tanya Baekhyun sok ngemeng Inggris.

"Aduh _hyung_ pusing deh aku! Denger cara ngomong _hyung_ itu aneh banget! -_,- Pake _to the_ ini lah _to the_ itulah! Gak ngerti!" Tao mengerutkan dahinya dan berbicara dengan polosnya. Baekhyun langsung lemes.

"Jadi intinya gini sayangku, kamu kok S.E.W.O.T gitu sih?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang kayaknya udah geregetan banget.

"Ohhh… Gitu…" Tao manggut – manggut setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun barusan. "U'uh! Masa _hyung_ gak ingat yang semalam sih?" Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Eh? Yang mana? Gak inget tau!"

"Pas waktu _hyung_ nelpon terus aku nangis itu loh!"

"Ohh… Masalah pertunangan itu toh…"

"Iya!"

"Hmmm, semalam kau janji mau menceritakannya padaku. Jadi, sekarang ceritakan!"

"Boleh. Tapi pada saat makan siang saja. Soalnya dosennya sudah ada di dalam ruangan tuh!" Tao menunjuk dosen yang sudah berdiri menjelaskan di depan ruangan. Sementara kini mereka masih berada di luar kelas.

"_Omo_ Tao! Kita terlambat! _Omona_~ Ayo cepat masuk!" Baekhyun segera menarik lengan Tao untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Psstt! Psstt!" Chanyeol berbisik kepada Kris yang sedang melamun di samping bangkunya. Kini Chanyeol dan Kris sedang menerima pelajaran di kampus mereka. Tapi sepertinya, baik Kris maupun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang di sampaikan oleh dosen yang tengah komat – kamit(?) di depan kelas itu. mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri.

Kris sekarang tengah mengingat perkataan _eomma_-nya semalam yang memintanya untuk cepat bertunangan. Demi tuan Crab dan Bikini Bottom(?), Kris benar – benar tidak mau bertunangan sekarang, apa lagi dengan paksaan seperti ini.

"Psstt, psstt." Chanyeol kembali berbisik kepada Kris. Tapi sekali lagi Kris tidak menolehkan kepalanya walau pun dia mendengarnya. Karena merasa kesal, Chanyeol sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya kearah Kris dan mulai berbisik dengan cukup keras.

"PSSTT, PSSTT." Dan liur Chanyeol pun nyiprat di pipi indah milik Kris. Kris yang merasa telah kena sembur(?) oleh liur milik Chanyeol pun segera menoleh dan memberikan _death glare_-nya. Sementara yang di _death glare_ hanya menyengir gaje.

Kris menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan segera mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan mengelap liur Chanyeol yang masih setia nempel di pipi Kris yang mulus itu. Setelah mengelap pipinya, Kris segera memberi parfum pipinya itu #ha?#. Tak lupa ia mengoleskan POND'S White Beauty dan memoles mukanya dengan bedak. Dan yang takkan pernah ketinggalan, Kris mengoles bibirnya yang sekseh itu dengan Lip Ice Cheir Colour yang iklannya ada Nikita Willy-nya itu. Kalo ditanya kenapa dia make tu _lipgloss_, maka jawabannya supaya bibirnya seksi seperti bibir Nikita Willy. #oke, mohon abaikan paragraf yang lebay ini.#

"Ya ampun Kris! Lu segitunya amat ama gue!" celoteh Chanyeol sambil bisik – bisik.

"Ganggu aja lu!" omel Kris dan langsung memakai _headset_-nya. Mendengarkan lagu.

"_Ya_! _Ish_! Mau diajak curcol juga!" _poor_ Chanyeol.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Saat jam makan siang tiba, Baekhyun langsung menyeret Tao menuju kantin dan mendudukkan _namja_ manis bermata panda itu di sebuah meja yang ada di kantin.

"Nah! Sekarang cepat ceritakan!" ujar Baekhyun semangat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Tao.

"Ekhem, begini _hyung_. Aku lapar, jadi tolong kau belikan makanan di _stand_ yang ada di sana. Lalu baru aku akan ceritakan." Kata Tao sok memberi syarat. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"_Arraseo arraseo_." Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Lalu uangnya mana?" Baekhyun mengadahkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Tao. Tiba – tiba Tao menyengir gaje.

"Pakai uangmu dulu ya _hyung_. Aku lupa membawa uang tadi. Aku terburu – buru." Alasan Tao. Padahal pengin di traktir tuh! Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Memang keadaan menjadi gawat (bagi Baekhyun) jika si anak panda ini sudah lapar dan meminta makan. Baekhyun akan menjadi ATM berjalan bagi Tao selama ia lapar. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju _stand_ makanan.

Sementara menunggu Baekhyun memesan makanan, Tao iseng – iseng membuka _youtube_ dari _android_-nya untuk melihat video jurus _wushu_ yang baru. Siapa tau ada jurus _wushu_ baru yang bisa Tao pelajari lalu di kembangkannya. Karena asyiknya menonton video _wushu_ itu, Tao tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah ada di hadapannya dengan nampan berisi dua porsi nasi goreng(?) dan 2 botol teh botol sosro(?) #BaekTao : Apa – apaan ini makanan?#Me : Makan aja bang. Enak kok!#BaekTao : Dasar lu! Author sarap!#Me : Udah deh!# Back to the story~

"Tao! Tao!" Baekhyun memanggil – manggil Tao yang sedang asyik menonton video _wushu_ itu. Saking asyiknya, Tao sampe gak sadar kalo mulutnya monyong terus gegara ngagumin gerakan – gerakan _wushu_ dari video yang dia tonton.

"Tao!" Baekhyun memanggil Tao lagi.

"Eh _hyung_ udah toh mesen makanannya." Tao langsung mem-_pause_ video dari _android_-nya itu.

"Dari tadi kallleee! Cabe deh!" Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di keningnya, seolah – olah lagi _sweatdrop_ berat.

"Yang bener 'cape' _hyung_, bukan 'cabe'." Koreksi Tao.

"Apalah itu." Baekhyun gak mau berdebat lagi sama Tao.

"Be de wey _hyung_, ni nasgor ada cabenya kagak?" tanya Tao sambil memperhatikan sepiring nasi goreng buatan mbah Google #Google : Gue kok dibawa – bawa mulu sih?#Me : Kan mbah keren. Mangkanya Lalla masukin ke FF-nya Lalla.#Google : Cyus?#

"Elu ubek – ubek(?) aja. Sapa tau ada keselip – selip!" saran Baekhyun. Tao hanya menuruti perkataan Baekhyun dan langsung mengubek – ubek nasgornya dan… ketemu!

"Ketemu _hyung_!" ucap Tao girang. "Tapi cumpah gile nih! Masa' cuman atu!" Tao protes karena hanya mendapati satu cabe rawit warna ijo di nasgornya.

"Kayaknya mbah Google lagi tekor. Elu kagak usah proses, eh protes! Makan aja!" suruh Baekhyun yang sudah melahap lebih dulu nasgornya. Tao pun menyusul Baekhyun yang menuju alam baka #ralat# yang memakan nasgor itu.

Setelah nasgor abis, mereka nyeruput teh botol sosro masing – masing.

**Glek**

**Glek**

**Glek**

Seger bo'! Tenggorokan tuh rasanya kayak ngeliat Sule yang ada di iklan kartu AS terbaru dengan gaya rambut ala GD Big Bang di album Alive #hubungan?# Pokoknya seger banget deh. Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, Baekhyun bersiap menagih janjinya pada Tao.

"Nah sekarang ceritakan!" ujar Baekhyun. Tao menghela nafasnya sebelum memulai. Dan ia pun mulai meneritakan kejadian semalam.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

Kris dan Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Kris masih saja seperti tadi, diaammmm mulu. Masih galau gegara semalam kayaknya tuh. Chanyeol, si S3 alias Sahabat Super Setia (menurut dia sendiri) yang menyadari keanehan di wajah Kris yang walaupun tadi udah di pakein POND'S _plus_ di poles bedak tetep aja keliatan BETE gitu loh! Langsung menanyai sahabatnya tersebut.

"A-yo Kris! _What happen to you_,_ man_? Oh, oh, yeah…" tanya Chanyeol dengan gaya _rapp_-nya. Kris menghela nafasnya lalu menjawab,

"Gue galau _bro_! Gue di suruh cepet – cepet tunangan ama _my beloved mommy_." Akhirnya Kris ngomong juga.

"_Double WHAT_? _WHAT_,_ WHAT_? Kok bisa?"

"Ya mana gue tau! Bilangnya juga dadakan!"

"Terus elu mau gimana? Nurutin atau gimana? Emang lu udah punya calon? Ato _mommy_ lu ngejodohin elu?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi – tubi.

"_Eomma_ gue nyuruh gue nyari tunangan gue sendiri. Lah mana gue bisa kalo gitu? Liat aja, disini _yeoja_ – _yeoja_-nya pada gak waras, terus _namja_ – _namja_-nya… iyeuh!" Kris bergidik jijik.

"Woy! Gue cakep tau!"

"Iya gue tau. Tapi gue gak bakal suka ama lu!"

"Yeeee GR banget lu Kris. Sapa juga yang mau sama lu!"

Kris hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu mengajak Chanyeol duduk di sebuah meja yang ada di kantin. Tanpa Chanyeol dan Kris sadari, ternyata meja mereka bersampingan dengan meja Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Jadi intinya, _appa_ mu menyuruhmu untuk segera mencari tunangan entah itu _yeoja_ atau_ namja_?" Baekhyun mengulangi penjelasan Tao. Tao pun mengangguk seraya manyun.

"Tapi aku benar – benar tidak ingin tunangan saat ini!" Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. "_Eotteohke hyung_?" Tao meringik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi tunangan kontrakku?" tanya sebuah suara dengan tiba – tiba. Baekhyun dan Tao melongo. Mereka memutar pandangan mereka, dari sisi kanan, atas, sampai bawah meja makan pun mereka periksa -_-.

"Gue di sini woy!" ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kris yang duduk bersama Chanyeol di meja di samping kiri BaekTao. Baekhyun dan Tao segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke samping kiri, dan…

"HUWAAA!" teriak mereka berdua kaget. Membuat Kris dan Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak.

"Ha-hantu kampus!" gagap Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol. membuat Chanyeol yang tadi tersenyum cerah :D langsung memasang wajah -_-

"_NEO_!" Tao kembali menunjuk Kris dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan. Kris memutar bola matanya malas ketika Tao lagi – lagi menunjuknya jika bertemu.

"_Haish_! Kau ini selalu saja begitu! Tidak bisa lihat _namja_ tampan ya?" ujar Kris dengan PD-nya. Wajah Tao yang awalnya 0o0, langsung berubah menjadi -_-.

"Kau ini percaya diri sekali!" kata Tao dengan sewotnya.

"Itu harus." Ucap Kris enteng, membuat Tao benar – benar merasa diremehkan. #diremehkan gimana coba? Dasar Tao!#

**.**

**.**

"Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau terus memanggilku hantu kampus eoh?" tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ka-kan memang benar kau hantu yang gentayangan di kampus ini." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Baekhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Jadi begini Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam dulu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku-bukan-hantu-yang-gentayangan-di-kampus-ini." Chanyeol memberi penekanan di setiap kata – katanya.

"Lalu, kenapa waktu itu kau menghilang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Menghilang?" kini malah Chanyeol yang bingung dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya waktu itu. Waktu…" Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami bersama dengan Tao saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menepuk jidatnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku bukannya menghilang Baekhyun. Aku itu kabur karena kalian berdua sibuk sendiri. Aku juga kabur waktu itu untuk menghindari amukan sahabatmu yang waktu itu sangat mirip dengan panda ngamuk itu." Chanyeol berbisik di kalimat terakhir dan sedikit melirik kearah Tao.

"Ohh begitu…" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "HA? BERARTI KAU BUKAN HANTU DONG!" ujar Baekhyun dengan hebohnya dan membulatkan matanya seperti mata milik Dio O0O #Dio : Woy! Napa gue dibawa – bawa?!#Me : Hehe ._.v _Peace_ mak!# Back to story~

"Aduh Baekhyun, jangan teriak – teriak dong!" bisik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun saat mendapati seluruh orang yang ada di kantin termasuk Kris dan Tao menatap kearah mereka.

"Hehe maaf. Aku keceplosan." Baekhyun menyengir gaje.

"Ya sudah tidak apa – apa. Tapi kau sekarang percaya kan kalau aku bukan hantu?" Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Bagus :D" Chanyeol tersenyum cerah.

**.**

**.**

**Back to TaoRis**

Setelah kaget dengan teriakan Baekhyun tadi, Tao dan Kris kembali pada obrolan mereka. #iya gak sih tadi mereka ngobrol?#

"_Ish_, sudahlah! Tidak usah terlalu membanggakan diri!" ujar Tao yang masih sewot.

"Hah~ _Arraseo_…" ucap Kris malas. Mereka terdiam. "Ngggg, aku dengar tadi kalau tidak salah, _appa_mu menyuruhmu untuk mencari tunangan secepatnya. Entah itu _yeoja_ atau _namja_. Tapi pada dasarnya kau belum mau bertunangan sekarang kan?" tanya Kris.

"Hey! Kau menguping ya? Dasar! Nguping pembicaraan orang itu dosa tau!" Tao sok menceramahi, membuat Kris _sweatdrop_.

"Bukannya menguping. Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar kau berbicara dengan temanmu yang siapa namanya? Bacon? Baekhon? Bikhun? Mihun? Apa sih tadi?" Kris terlihat berpikir keras.

"Baekhyun…." Ralat Tao.

"Ah, itu dia!" Kris menjentikkan jarinya. "Tadi aku mendengar kau menceritakan masalahmu itu padanya."

Tao terlihat mendelik, seakan tidak percaya dengan yang Kris katakan.

"Astagah! Suer deh!" merasa Tao tidak percaya, Kris langsung membentuk tanda V dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

"Lalu kau mau apa jika itu adalah masalahku?" tanya Tao sengit.

"Ekhem, begini. Masalahku sekarang sama seperti mu. _Eomma_-ku menyuruhku untuk cepat – cepat tunangan. Sementara aku belum mau melakukannya. Ja-"

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya masalahmu itu penting buatku?" potong Tao.

"Dengarkan dulu! Ja-" Kris mengerang frustasi ketika lagi – lagi omongannya di potong oleh Tao.

"Sudahlah cepat katakan. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi hanya untuk mendengar ocehanmu."

"Bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya jika sedari tadi kau memotong ucapanku terus?!" kini Kris benar – benar marah sampai urat di dahinya membentuk segi empat.

"I-iya maaf." Tao sedikit takut karena Kris yang membentaknya barusan. "LANJUTKAN!" Kris menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jadi, aku mau kau bekerja sama denganku." Katanya.

"Dengan cara?"

"Dengan cara…"

**.**

**.**

**DEG!**

**.**

**.**

**DEG!**

**.**

**.**

**DEG!**

**.**

**.**

"…kau menjadi tunangan kontrakku…"

"_WHAT_? _NANI_? _MWO_? _APA_?" Dan setelah itu _uri_ Kungfu Panda pingsan di tempat.

**+-+-+-To Be Continued-+-+-+**

**Huwaaaa tetep deh FF punya Lalla pasti gaje –o–" Haduuhhh,,,, _Mian_ ya bahasanya _non_ baku banget. Sebentar – bentar pake 'Gue-Elo', sebentar – sebentar 'Aku-Kamu'… Ya ampuunnn qO0Op… _Mian _juga kalo masih banyak _typo_ yang bececeran(?) #_bow_#… _Mian_ lagi kalo humornya dikiiiittt banget! Malahan gak ada di chap ini #_bow again_#... Oh iya, gak tau dah Lalla masih bisa _update_ FF lagi apa nggak bwt 2 Minggu ini. Soalnya minggu depan Lalla udah mulai Ulangan Semester Gasal. Doa'in ya _readersdeul_. Soalnya di semester – semester sebelumnya, Lalla selalu jadi _first place_. Gak tau sekarang bisa apa nggak. Huweeee mohon doa'nya… #sujud#**

**Balasan ripiu :**

**Kan Rin Min : **_Omo~ Baru nyadar kalo ada kata 'Contract' ya chingu? O.O Chingu kemana aja? Hehe #di tendang ama Rin Rin# Huwaaaa gregetan gimana chingu? Hehe, sabar, sabar… Huwaaa HunHan? Aduh! Belum ada waktu yang tepat #maksud?# buat nulis tentang mereka di FF ini. -,-. Gomawo udah review :D_

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **_Haghag memang itu si Baekkie XD Eh? Maksudnya gimana chingu? Karena mereka sama – sama oon gitu? #ditimpuk BaekTao# Hehe, gomawo atas review nya :D_

**Choujiro21 : **_Ne annyeong ^^. Haghag XD Jodohin mereka berdua?__Gimana yah? Liat aja nanti deh! Ok, insya Allah Lalla lanjut terus FF ini :) Gomawo udah review :D_

**Shin SeungGi huahuachi : **_Ini di lanjut :) Mian gak bisa panjangin lagi :( Gomawo atas semangatnya :D Semangat juga! o9 Gomawo udah review :D_

**Miel Macchiato : **_Huwaaaaa iya – iya… Ini Lalla bawa lanjutannya biar gak penasaran lagi~~~ Hehe… Gomawo udah review :D_

**Baby Panda . TAO : **_Iyyyaaaa~~ Ini di lanjut kok~~~ :D Omo! Keren?! Aigoo gak nyangka deh… Gomawo banget ya udah suka FF aneh bin abal binti(?) ancur ini… Bisa – bisa aja dong… Hehe… Gomawo udah review ya :D_

**JennyChan : **_Huweee maafkan daku yang membuatnya TBC di salah tempat T.T Kalo gitu ini lanjutannya deh… Gomawo udah review :D_

**Im Jinah : **_Haghag au' tuh si Baekkie XD #Baekkie : Woy! Wong lu yg bikin w jadi pabbo kayak gitu!#Me : *nyengir gaje*#abaikan# Huwaaa insya Allah Lalla gak bakal nyuekin FF ini … Kejem bener chingu ampe nodong golok -_-. Ini di lanjut~ Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**Baby hunhan : **_Kalo masalah Luhan, kita liat aja kedepannya chingu… Huwaaa gak secepat itu dong(hae)… Ok, gomawo :) Ini di lanjut~ Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**ANEmonE : **_Ohhh benar kah? qO0Op Mian lama updatenya ._. Gomawo udah review :D_

**pyolipops : **_Ini lanjutannya chingu~~ :) Unggg endingnya Lalla belum tau tuh ._. Ok! ;) Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**CrayonThat XX : **_Haghaghag resiko punya oppadeul yang rada – rada stress XD Oooppsss aduuhhh malu banget eonnie… Makasih ya udah kasih tau ada typo… Baekhyun jadi pelupa tuh sejak dia menandatangi kontrak buat ikut berpartisipasi(?) dalam FF ini XP Huwaaa mau juga dong tidur ama Wuuuuuuu TT~TT (Gomawo reviewnya)_

** Rio : **_Haghag… Sabar chingu, sabar… Gak secepat itu ding… Ini di lanjut :) Gomawo udah review :D_

**Shin Min Hwa : **_Haha iya gak apa – apa... WELCOME! Seneng deh ada reader baru :D Hyyyaaaaa TIDAK BISA! UKEnya tetep TAO! Hueeeee pokoknya Kris seme… Lalla paling gak bisa bayangin kalo tiba – tiba uke itu jadi seme TT^TT Jadi mian ya chingu sarannya gak bisa di terima #bow# Gomawo udah review :D_

**angel suho : **_Huwwwaaa mianhae gak bisa lanjut cepet – cepet. Baru bisa sekarang… TT~TT Makasih udah review ya… :D_

**RiyoungSuhoWife : **_Udah gak kok chingu :D Huwaaa andweee! Kris punyanya Tao! Don't touch! :P OK, ini next chapnya :) Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**Ocha CloudSomnia : **_Baekkie udah gak manggil Channie hantu tuh… Dia udah ngerti tu… Hehe… Ok! ;) Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**Historia Rain : **_Ini di lanjut~~ :) Gomawo reviewnya :D_

**devinatan98 : **_Ya~~ Ini di lanjut~~ Gomawo atas reviewnya :D_

**nauranadiva : **_This is the next :) Gomawo udah review :D_

**Makasih buat yang udah _review_ :D _Review _lagi yahhh… Doa'in Lalla juga… Akhir kata : _Annyeong_ dan jangan lupa _review_… :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Byun Lalla Chan EXOtic CB**

**Title : My Contract Fiancee**

**Pair : TaoRis, ChanBaek, HunHan**

**Genre : Romance yang gaje, dan Humor garing**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Chapter**

**Warning! : YAOI, gak seru, bikin muntah, ancur+gagal banget, comedy di paksain B.G.T, typho(s), de el el.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan, ortu, managemen, dan diri mereka sendiri, Lalla hanya pinjam dan nanti gak bakal balikin lagi (?) XP #duagh#ditendang#**

**A/N : Annyeong readers! :D Lama tak jumpa di ff ini. Kukuku~ Lalla sekarang bawa lanjutannya nih. Buat pemberitahuan bahwa ff ini sebentar lagi bakal Lalla lanjutin lagi kek dulu :D Heaven Sweet tinggal 1 atau 2 chap lagi tamat tuh! Terus langsung lanjut fict ini deh :D Gomawo ya buat yang udah review di chap – chap sebelumnya. Mian gak bisa Lalla balas di sini *bow* Ok, ini cuman sebagai awalan. Ngelanjut ff nya masih kesendat – sendat(?) dulu coz persiapan UN. Jangan ada yang marah ne readers ku yang baik~ :D Ok, gak mau banyak bacot lagi. Langsung baca aja dan jangan lupa review ne~ :D Gomawo :D**

**.**

**.**

**BAHASA NON BAKU!**

**.**

**It's YAOI Fanfict**

**.**

**.**

**If U hate the cast on this fict or the genre of this fict, please don't read :)**

**.**

**.**

**I told you before**

**.**

**.**

**Lalla present**

**.**

**.**

**My Contract Fiancee**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

"…kau menjadi tunangan kontrakku…"

"WHAT? NANI? MWO? APA?"

**BRUK!**

Dan setelah itu uri Kungfu Panda pingsan di tempat.

"TAOOO! ;(" Jerit Baekhyun histeris. Langsung aja si Baekhyun lari ke tempat Tao yang sekarang lagi pingsan dengan tidak elitnya. Gimana nggak? La wong pingsannya aneh buangets! Mau tau gimana pingsannya si Tao?

Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?

Ciyus?

Jadi si Tao tuh pingsannya, tubuh menggelepar, mata melek, mulut nganga, lidah keluar(?). Aneh banget pokoknya -_-

"Masya Allah! Elu ngapain anak orang Kris?" sembur Chanyeol ke Kris yang sekarang lagi masang tampang cengo. Bukan karena gak percaya kalo tu anak ampe pingsan denger permintaan dia. Cuman, dia cengo ama posisi pingsan Tao itu! Udah di bilangin aneh juga! Pantes aja tu Kris ampe cengo -_-

"Huweeeee my baby, honey, bunny, panda-ie(?), Tao-ie… Elu kenape? Bangun bro! Huweeee ;(" Tangis Baekhyun. Sungguh malang.

"Kris! Tanggung jawab dong lu! Entar kalo tu anak sampe mati gimana? Elu apain sih, HAH?" tanya Chanyeol yang niruin gaya GD pas bilang 'catch me in fire, HAH?!' itu.

"TAOO!" Baekhyun guncang – guncangin bahunya si Tao. Bukannya bangun, ntu anak malah makin ngeluarin lidahnya(?)

"TAO BANGUN WOY! ATAU GUE GANTUNG LU!" ancem Baekhyun. Busyet banget dah tu ancaman -_-

Karena denger ancaman Baekhyun yang 'WOW' itu, Tao pun segera bangun dari pingsannya. Bukan karena takut akan ancaman Baekhyun sih sebenernya. Cuman dia udah pegel sama posisi pingsan dia tadi -_-

"E-eh, hyung! Gue kenapa ya?" tanya Tao sok masang tampang innocent. Baekhyun yang ngeliat Tao sadar, langsung berbinar – binar.

"Omegot Tao! Akhirnya elu sadar juga! :'D Huwaaaaa!" Baekhyun meluk Tao lagi. Erat banget! Dan sekarang, entah dari mana malah kedengeran lagu 'Gulliver Gulliver Gu Gu Gulliver Gulliver Guk Guk Guk(?)'. Ohhh ternyata itu ringtone hpnya si Abang Somay(?) yang gak sengaja lewat.

"Akhirnya kagak papa dia." Chanyeol elus – elus dada. Sementara Kris masang tampang -_-

"Emang elu ngapain pingsan tadi?" Chanyeol yang penasaran pun langsung ngeluarin uneg – unegnya di depan Uya eh Tao maksudnya.

"Kagak papa." Tao ngejawabnya singkat amat. Terus dia langsung duduk di kursi dia lagi di depan Kris. Chanyeol ama Baekhyun hanya saling tatap, bingung.

"Gue bilang gitu aja, elu napa pingsan?" tanya Kris.

"Masalah buat lo? Suka – suka gue juga mau pingsan apa kagak!" Tao jadi judes. Pedes. Sepedes cabe nasgor mbah Google. Kris gak peduliin.

"Jadi, gimana? Lo mau jadi tunangan kontrak gue?"

"HAH? WHAT IS LOVE(?)?!" Ya ampun Tao... Mau bilang What The Hell aja napa ampe jadi What Is Love? -_-. Kris ngorek – orek telinganya yang kerasa pengang denger teriakan Tao. Malah, Brad Pitt yang lewat aja ampe nabrak tembok(?). Dan ChanBaek malah saling aduin kepala masing – masing ampe pingsan(?).

Posisi pingsannya romantis boooo'! d.b Chanyeol di bawah, terus kepala Baekhyun di atas dadanya si Chanyeol! Persis kayak Romeo and Juliet gitu! Greget deh! .

Okey! Kita abaiin aja orang – orang di sekitar. Balik aja ke TaoRis sekarang.

Kris masing anteng duduk di kursinya. Mangku satu kaki, terus ngelipet tangan di dada. Pake masang derp face lagi! -_- Like A Boss banget itu caranya. Sementara itu, Tao udah gak nyante banget. Ampe joget Harlem Syeik segala! Eh, gak lah ding ._.v

"WHAT IS THE MAKSUD? THE MAKNA? THE TUJUAN? AND THE KATA HATI YOU NGOMONG KEK GITU HAH?" sekarang malah Tao yang niruin gaya GD -_- Kayaknya semua pada nge-fans ama GD ya?

"Please deh biasa aja. Gue cuman mau minta tolong. Toh kita berdua juga untung." Kris keliatan tenang amat. Sementara Tao makin gak nyante keliatannya.

"Demi apa pun gue kagak mau jadi tunangan orang songong kayak elu! Mending gue milih nikah ama Kristen Steward dari pada elu!" Ya iyalah Tao -_- Elu pasti bakal milih tu cewek!

"WHAT? Jadi tunangan gue?! Heh! Gue bilang tadi kontrak woy! Bo'ongan! Bo'ongan!"

"Mau bo'ongan kek! Beneran kek! Kontrak kek! Gue gak bakal sudi!" ucap Tao judes. Pedes lagi. Kris hanya ngerasa…

**JLEB**

**JLEB**

**JLEB**

…banget tuh hatinya.

Tao langsung bangun dari duduknya. Niatnya pengen ngajak Baekhyun pergi dari sana. Eh, tapi ngeliat keadaan Baekhyun ama Chanyeol, Tao hanya masang tampang cengo.

"Ini orang bedua pada kenape?" batin Tao bingung. Sementara Kris, dia malah milih NGUPIL(?) sekarang -_-

"Baekhyun hyung!" Tao guncang – guncangin tubuh Baekhyun. "Baekhyun! Hyung! Qaqakz! Bangun qaqakz!" tapi percuma aja, Baekhyun masih asyik pingsan tuh kayaknya. Malah makin ngeratin pelukannya dia di tubuhnya Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol malah makin meluk pinggang Baekhyun! *OH NO! Author kejang – kejang! Oh! *pingsan*abaikan*

"Idih!" Tao nyibir. "Hyung! Bangun hyung! Irreona! Hyung!" Tao mulai sebel tu Bacon kagak mau di bagunin.

"HYUNG! IRREONA! IRREONA IRREONA IRREONA! IRREONA IRREONA IRREONA! YEONGWONHALGEORA MITGO SIPEUL TTAE!" yah… Malah nyanyi si Tao -_- Kebawa Susana eh Suasana tuh!

"Eonjenga hal geo rago mangseoril ttae~~! Naeiri baro kkeuchinjido molla! Huhoe gateun geon ijeobeoryeo duryeowoma! Aaaa~~! Aaaa~! Aaaa~~!"

**TUING!**

Ngedenger Tao narik suara tinggi gitu, Baekhyun sukses buka mata. Sangking kagetnya! Bukan Baekhyun aja yang kaget! Chanyeol ikut kaget, ampe bangun! Kris ikut kaget, ampe nelen upilnya(?) *plak*, Kristen Steward ikut kaget terus lari bareng Robert Pattinson. Harry Potter ikut kaget juga! Ampe dia nyangkut di pohon mangga kampus pas terbang pake sapu terbangnya. Semua jadi kaget pemirsa. Bahkan rata – rata pengunjung kantin pada nelen botol teh botol Sosro sangking kagetnya! *gak gitu juga kaleee -_-*

"Taooo! Elu ngapain narik suara tinggi gitu?" tanya Baekhyun yang berasa jadi emak yang marahin anaknya gegara nelen high heels Lady Gaga.

"Eh kenapa? Fenomenal yah? :D" tanya Tao dengan bangga+senyum pepsodent. Semua natap Tao cengo. Dan Kris malah ngumpetin upil dia di bawah meja kantin *iyeuhh*.

"Iiiihhh aduuhhh napa lu jadi gitu sih?!" tanya Baekhyun yang udah malu banget! Secara dia kan sahabatnya Tao. Maksudnya, kayak pepatah 'Satu makan nangka, semua kena getah' gitu.

Baekhyun udah gak tau mau naro ntuh muka ganteng seantero Korea, Asia, Eropa, bahkan seluruh dunia itu di mana sangking malunya.

"Udah deh Tao! Lebih baik kita cabut yok! Cepetan!" Baekhyun narik kerah belakang baju Tao terus nyeret dia pergi dari kantin. Sementara Tao malah masang gaya gapai – gapai ala Hongki di Hello Hello kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang emang sarap malah makin sarap! Ngeliat Tao bergaya kek gitu, Chanyeol malah ngikutin sambil nyanyi,

"Annyeongiran mal! _Hello hello_! Ijen, Goodbye goodbye!"

Kris hanya mandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan -_- Sepertinya, Kris juga ikutan malu gegara tingkah Chanyeol yang adjgfjfrrdjherf banget. Akhirnya, Kris pun narik Chanyeol keluar dari kantin.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

"Hyyuunngg~~ Stoooopp~! D;" Tao meronta – ronta(?) karena Baekhyun kayaknya kesenangan amat tuh narik – narik bajunya dia.

"Hm? Napa Toa? Eh Tao?" tanya Baekhyun. Mulutnya agak nyimpang(?) dikit tadi ampe mau nyebut TAO aja malah nyebut TOA -_-

"Hyung stop!" Tao menghentakkan tangan Baekhyun dari bajunya dengan gerakan slow motion. Baekhyun mandang tak percaya. Emma Watson juga tak percaya. Justin Bieber yang lagi ngerayu Lalla *plak* juga gak percaya. Semua gak percaya! Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA? *WOY!*

Ekhem! Balik ke cerita~

"T-Tao… W-waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memandang tangannya yang tadi di hentak sama Tao itu dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca *ooohhhh~~*.

"H-hyung… Ma-ma-ma MAMA! *plak* Ma-ma-maaf hyung. A-a-aku t-tak ber-berma-maksud k-kok…" bentar – bentar! Ada yang aneh deh ini perasaan. Dari tadi ngetik berasa ada yang ngeganjel gitu. Itu si Tao napa jadi gagap kayak Aziz Gagap gitu SEH? *JLEGER!*R : Elu yang ngetik thor!*A : Oh benarkah? :D Sesuatu banget ya?*plakk*

Back to story~

"Tao jahat! Ihik :'(" Baekhyun langsung lari dengan gerakan slow motion kayak di Kucek Kucek Kutang Heeeeiiiiii! *plak* Maksudnya Kuch Kuch Hota Hai u,u

"Baekhyun hyuuuung~~~" Tao mulai make gaya gapai – gapainya Hongki lagi -_-", terus mulai ngejar si Baekhyun.

**Grep!**

Tao nangkep(?) tangan Baekhyun. Ampe Baekhyun berenti lari.

"Hyung~ Ku mohon, dengarkan aku… Aku tak bermaksud." Ucap Tao. Dan entah kenapa sekarang latarnya itu ada angin sepoi – sepoi gitu, terus ada kelopak – kelopak bunga yang terbang gitu, terus terus ada percikan air gitu, terus terus terus gitu gitu gitu *Heeeeiiii!*

"Woy! Percikan air nya jangan banyak – banyak! Terus backsoundnya tolong lagunya si Ondel-Om Soo Man Like You yak! :D Biar greget gitu loh!" eeeehhhh ternyata rencananya si Tao biar ntu suasana dramatis kek gitu -_-

"Oke sip!" kata krunya. Dan terdengarlah lagu Ondel-Om Soo Man Like You *plak*

"Cucok! d0w0b" Tao ngasiin dua jempolnya ke kru – kru yang udah bantuin dia.

"Tao jahat~~! Huweeeeee~~! QAQ" Baekhyun nangis kejer.

"Mianhae hyung. Gue beneran deh sumpah kagak bermaksud kek gitu ke hyung. Tao cuman…" Tao tiba – tiba ngegantungin omongan dia ke pohon beringin(?) *duagh*

"Cuman?" Baekhyun penasaran. Mangkanya nanya.

"Cuman…" Tao ngegigit bibir bawahnya.

"Cuman?" Baekhyun nanya lagi.

"Cuman…" Tao ngegantung lagi!

"-_-) Tao, gak serius lagi entar ntu jamban melayang!" ancam Baekhyun dengan tampang sangat gak ketulungannya.

"Eh iya iya. Cuman~ ENTAR BAJU TAO ROBEK! INI KAN BAJU FAVORIT TAO! QAQ GAMBARNYA PANDA BBUING BBUING(?)! TERUS, TERUS ADA TANDA TANGANNYA OM SOO MAN! TERUS BAJUNYA DI BELIIN AMA ENGKONG ONEW~~! *ditabok Onew* HUWEEEE QAQ" nah sekarang malah si Tao yang nangis kejer -_-. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba Tao ngingat engkong Onew (penjual kue beras langganan Tao yang sering keliling depan rumah dia *plak*) pas dia di beliin ntu baju.

_"Tao, ni baju sakti ma. Jangan lu olang pake sembalangan oy! Pake kalo elu olang mau wushu. Ntu baju udah engkong mantla – mantla-in bial elu olang kelen wushunya ma. Ntu baju kagak boleh lusak ato lobek! Kalo sampe ntu baju kenapa – napa, engkong bakalan bunuh diri cyiiin~~" _Entah kenapa ini kakeknya jadi cadel huruf 'R' -_- Tapi kan engkong – engkong China gitu kalo ngomong XD *plak* Eh tapi, kenapa juga itu jadi alay di kata terakhir? 0.0a _"Ini baju engkong beli khusus buat ultah elu. Jadi halgain kelja kelas owe!" _terngiang lagi.

"Huweeeee~~ TT~TT" Tao makin nangis ngingetnya.

"Aduh Tao jangan nangis. Iya ya udah. Gue minta maaf. Gue yang salah. Aduh jangan nangis dong. Tao~~" Sekarang Baekhyun malah bingung harus ngelakuin apa pas ni panda nangis.

"Gue bakal lakuin apa pun deh asal lo maafin gue." Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa pun?" tanya Tao masih sambil sesegukan.

"Iya apa pun!" tegas si Baekhyun. Tiba – tiba Tao nyengir panda(?) *eh*. Oh Baekhyun! Kayaknya elu kagak tau rencananya si Tao deh. Lalla aja merinding di sini!

"Entar pas pulang, kita mampir dulu di Hoka Hoka Bento. Hyung harus neraktir Tao ampe puas. Titik!"

**JLEGER!**

Tiba – tiba alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi. Ini gak bagus! Yakin deh! Tao minta kek gini ini tandanya udah gak bagus!

Baekhyun aja udah keringet dingin. Tubuhnya geter – geter, dan entah kenapa malah dance Harlem Syeik *plak*

"Gimana hyung? Hyung bilang tadi bakal nurutin apa pun kan?" Tao sibuk nyengir upil eh evil u,u

"I-iya deh~" pasrah aja si Baekhyun. Dari pada ntu panda ngamuk berhari – hari. Siap – siap aja dompet ama uang ATM nya pada ludes!

"Hyung baik deh! :D Gomawo~" Tao meluk Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun cuman bisa was – was sambil nangis dalam hati.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+Sehun's Junior High School+**

Kini, kita beralih ke Sehun. Sekarang, dia lagi ngumpet di belakang pohon gede di taman sekolah. Sambil megang note kecil. Kagak tau dah dia ngapain di sana.

Eh! Eh! Dia lagi ngintipin cowok – cowok imut lagi main lompat tali tuh! Sesekali bibir seksi Sehun senyum – senyum ngeliatnya.

Sehun mulai nulis di note yang dia bawa tadi. Readers penasaran apa yang di tulis si Sehun di note nya itu? Sama, Lalla juga penasaran. Ya udah! Ayo intip aja!

_Now, I stand here, behind a big tree. Look at your cute face. You're look so beautiful baby. And I feel my heart is dugeun dugeun(?)._

_You like a bomb(?) baby. Always make my heart feels like jjdduuaarrr(?)_

_And…_

**Cepluk(?)**

_Now, I feeling so strange. Like there's a something in my head._

_ I touch my hair and… OH MY GOD! A kampret bird ee' in gue di kepala gue! Busyet! So kamfreto! Sial amat!_

_ Tiba – tiba elo ngeliat kearah gue. Elu melangkah deketin gue. Oh NO! Mana mungkin gue entar ngobrol bareng elu sementara di pala gue ada sesuatu yang nista gitu._

_ Akhirnya, gue mutusin buat lari ninggalin elu. Bukan karena gue benci ama lu. Tapi gue malu sama lu gegara a kampret bird yang seenak jidatnya ee' di kepala gue. Dia kira kepala gue ini toilet umum apa?! Harap lo mengerti gue._

_ Saranghae~ Xi Luhan hyung._

Sehun langsung cepet – cepet nutup note dia terus langsung lari ngibrit pas Luhan datang ngedeketin dia. Gak mungkin kan ketemu sama pujaan hati sementara ada 'sesuatu di balik sesuatu' di kepala lo?

"Sehun! kenapa lari?!" Luhan ngejar si Sehun.

"Jangan hyung! Jangan deket – deket! Sana pergi! Bau!" tereak Sehun sambil terus lari ngehindarin Luhan dengan cara masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Hah? Bau?!" Luhan langsung nyium aroma ketek dia. Nge-cek apa bener dia itu bau apa kagak -_-

"Emang bener ya gue bau? Ampe si Sehun ngejauhin gue gitu. Ihik :'(" eh tiba – tiba si Luhan nangis. Dia kira si Sehun ngatain kalo dia bau. Kagak tau dia kalo si Sehun baru aja di pub-in ama burung. Dan yang bau itu ee' nya burung itu! Bukan elu Luhan!

**.**

**.**

"Hadeuh~" Sehun lega banget pas udah masuk ke toilet. Dia bersyukur banget bisa ngehindar dari Luhan. Huh! Gegara ee'nya burung sarap nih mangkanya dia jadi gak bisa ngobrol ama si Luhan tadi.

"Syukur dah~ Selamet – selamet~" Sehun elus – elus dadanya.

"Apa lo manggil gue?" tiba – tiba ada cowok dateng ke Sehun. Sehun cengo ngeliatnya.

"Yeeeee kapan juga gue manggil elu?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Tuh tadi lu bilang 'Selamet'. Nama gue kan Selamet." Kata ntu cowok yang ternyata namanya adalah Selamet -_-"

Sehun cuman pasang tampang -_-. Terus Sehun pun masuk ke dalam WC dan mulai ngebersihin hajat si burung di kepala dia.

**+-+-+-EXO-+-+-+**

**+Skip Time+**

Saat yang Tao harapkan dan yang Baekhyun tidak harapkan pun datang. Jam kuliah hari ini sudah berakhir. Lalu, Tao langsung narik Baekhyun keluar dari kampus. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di Hoka Hoka Bento!

"Hyung, makasih banget ya udah beneran mau ngajak gue ke sini. Seneng banget tau!" kata Tao yang seneng banget. Dia terus aja nyerocos ke Baekhyun sangking senengnya. Sementara Baekhyun, hanya bisa istighfar beberapa kali dalam hati. Berdoa semoga Tao mesen makanannya nanti gak banyak – banyak and gak mahal – mahal. Tapi kayaknya semua gak mungkin deh! Tao mana mau kalo gitu!

"I-iya deh Tao. Entar mesen makanannya jangan yang mahal – mahal ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ok sip!" Tao acungin jempol. Sementara waktu, bisa lah Baekhyun hela nafas lega.

Sementara itu di luar Hoka Hoka Bento,

"Kris! Ngapain kita harus ngikutin mereka sih? Kayak kagak ada kerjaan lain aja!" protes Chanyeol kepada Kris yang asyik nyender di mobilnya.

"Pokoknya kita harus buat si cowok panda itu mau jadi tunangan kontrak gue." Jawab Kris nyante. Sementara Chanyeol udah gak nahan.

"Emang kenapa harus dia sih? Udah tau kalo dia itu gak mau sama lo. Nyerah aja deh! Kan lo bisa cari orang lain."

"Oo~ Tidak bisa!" Kris niru gayanya bang Sule. "Gue males nyari lagi. Dan gue gak mau sama anak kampus yang lain. Bisa – bisa stress gue jadinya ngadepin mereka." Tau lah readers, anak – anak kampusnya Kris itu kek gimana.

"Terus harus sama dia gitu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nunjuk – nunjuk Tao yang lagi makan kayak panda yang gak makan setaon di dalam Hoka Hoka Bento itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa mandang cengo.

"Iyup!" Kris jentikkin jarinya.

**.**

**.**

"Astagfirullahal adzim~! Kuatkanlah hamba-Mu ya Tuhan~" Baekhyun terus istighfar ngeliat Tao yang lagi makan. Iya sih Tao gak mesen yang mahal – mahal. Cuman, dia mesan makanannya banyak banget! Ampe ntu meja kagak muat ama semua makanan si Tao. Kan kalo di gabungin harganya jadi mahal juga -_-

"Hyung! Makan kek! Enak tau!" ujar Tao sambil mulutnya 'full' akan makanan. Ampe agak muncrat lagi pas dia ngomong. Baekhyun hanya bisa elus dada sambil geleng – geleng. Sesekali dia ngelirik isi dompetnya. Alamat dah uang jajan dia selama sebulan ke depan juga bakal ludes gegara ni panda laper.

**+SKIP TIME+**

Tao pun selesai makan. Pelayan langsung datang terus ngemasin bekas makannya Tao yang super duper double triple berantakan kek anak TK itu.

"Mas, berapa yah total harga semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun ke mas – masnya.

"Oh, murah kok mas." Mas – masnya senyum manis. "Cuman Rp.340.000 kok." Lanjut mas – masnya.

**Jleger!**

Serasa di samber petir dahsyatnya Chen, Baekhyun langsung pingsan di tempat. Tao ama mas – masnya kaget.

"Baekhyun hyung~~!" histeris Tao, langsung nangis.

"Maaasss~~!" Mas – mas Hoka Hoka Bento juga ikutan histeris terus nangis.

"Sadar hyung~!" tangis Tao.

"Mas, sadar mas~" itu mas – mas nya juga ikutan.

"Mas, hiks… mas kasian ya ama Baekhyun hyung yang pingsan? Ampe – ampe ikutan nangis sambil tereak – tereak gitu?" tanya Tao yang penasaran sama ntu mas – mas.

"Hiks… Bukan gitu dek… Cuman kalo dia pingsannya lama, siapa yang bakal bayar makanan semuaya?"

"Anjrit! -_-" Tao sweatdrop. "Terus gimana dong nih? QAQ" Tao udah mulai resah, gelisah, mendesah(?) *plak* Sampai – sampai, 2 pangeran nan kece datang memasuki restoran Hoka Hoka Bento.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya salah satu pangeran tampan itu *eciee*

"Hiks…" dengan serempak dan juga gerakan slow motion, di tambah musik pendukung dan juga scene yang di buat ada angin sepoi – sepoi plus kelopak bunga yang beterbangan, Tao dan juga mas – mas itu noleh ke asal suara. Di mana di sana ada Chanyeol dan Kris.

"Oh my princess Baekhyun~!" Chanyeol langsung jongkok di samping Baekhyun yang masih pingsan.

"Oh, permaisuriku~ Cintaku~ Sayangku~ Bungaku~ Bulanku~"

**PLAK!**

Chanyeol cengo sambil megang pipinya yang merah. Tao ikutan cengo, Kris juga, dan mas – mas Hoka Hoka Bento juga malah ikuta cengo. Kenapa nggak? Baekhyun yang sadar langsung aja nampar Chanyeol keras banget! Liat aja itu pipinya Chanyeol sekarang ada lambang(?) telapak tangan warna merahnya!

"Baekhyun, lo udah sadar?!" tanya Chanyeol masih sambil ngelus – elus pipinya yang kerasa panas dan perih *oohhh~~*

"Apa maksud lo hah?" Baekhyun tiba – tiba aja marah.

"Maksud gue yang mana? Gue cuman nyoba mau bangunin lo. Dengan mula – mula pake puisi dulu, baru nanti adegan cipokkannya kayak Sleeping Beauty gitu…" ujar Chanyeol.

**PLAK**

Lagi! Chanyeol kena tampar lagi ama Baekhyun. Poor Chanyeol :(

"Eh mesum! Ngapain lo ngatain gue Bulan nya elo?" tanya Baekhyun marah – marah.

"Biar romantis." Bela Chanyeol.

"Enak aja gue di samain ama bulan. Emang muka gue bolong – bolong kayak bulan? Ngejek lo ya?!"

Ngedengar itu, sontak yang ada di sana pada sweatdrop berjamaah! Gimana nggak coba! Ternyata cuman gitu doang, Baekhyun baru sadar langsung marah – marah.

"Ya maaf kalo gitu. Gue gak bermaksud sumpah! ._.v" Chanyeol bentuk tanda 'V' pake tangannya.

"Gue bakal maafin lo. Asal ada syaratnya!" Baekhyun mulai senyum – senyum evil.

"Apa pun itu! yang penting lo maafin gue, cinta~" Gak tau sejak kapan nih si Chanyeol suka banget gombalin si Baekkie. Mungkin gegara pingsan di kantin tadi kayaknya nih.

"Apa pun?" Baekhyun makin senyum upil eh evil. Chanyeol ngangguk – ngangguk. "Ok! Gue mau lo bayarin semua makanan Tao tadi yang harganya Rp.340.000. Kalo nggak, gue gak bakal maafin lo!"

**JLEGER!**

Berasa kesamper petir di sore hari, Chanyeol shock banget dengar nominal angkanya.

"Be-berapa? Berapa harganya?" Chanyeol coba mastiin. Dia mau mastiin kalo pendengarannya tadi tuh salah.

"Rp.340.000 mas." Malah si mas – masnya yang nyaut.

"Sapa lo?" tanya Chanyeol dengan muka datarnya.

"Saya pegawai di sini mas. Jadi mana bayarannya?" ntu mas – mas udah ngadahin tangannya macam gepeng (gembel dan pengemis). Minta uang ke Chanyeol.

"Udah kasiin cepet!" paksa Baekhyun. Dan mau gak mau, Chanyeol ngeluarin dompetnya. Ngerogoh bentar. Terus ngambil uang sebanyak Rp.340.000. Chanyeol nyodorin uangnya ke mas – mas tadi. Mas tadi udah megang uangnya. Tapi Chanyeol masih belum mau ngelepasin ntu uang. Kayak gak rela gitu. Akhirnya, terjadilah aksi tarik menarik uang antara mas Hoka Hoka Bento sama si Chenyeol.

"Yeol! Lo niat ngasih gak sih?" omel Baekhyun. Dan seketika ngebuat Chanyeol ngelepas uangnya. Mas – masnya senyum seneng.

"Makasih banyak mas. Lain kali berkunjung lagi ya~ :D" kata mas – masnya terus langsung pergi.

"Ihik :'(" Chanyeol ngelap ingusnya. Uang jajannya sebulan udah ludes!

"Sabar Yeol~" Kris ngusap – ngusap bahunya si Chanyeol.

"Thanks bro! Lo emang S3 buat gue~!" Chanyeol ngelap air matanya. Kris cuman manggut – manggut. Sok ngerasain pederitaan si Chanyeol. Padahal dalam hati dia bilang _'kaciaaaan deh lu~'_. -_-

"Uhm~ Makasih ya Yeol udah mau bayarin. Gue udah maafin lo kok :)" kata Baekhyun.

"Eh, eung~ iya…" Chanyeol keliatan gak ikhlas. Sementara Baekhyun senyum – senyum kemenangan. Akhirnya uang jajan dia selama sebulan gak jadi ludes. Kkk~ XD

"Eh bentar dulu! Lu berdua ngapain di sini?" tanya Tao kemudian yang sadar akan kejadian. *Emang dari tadi ngapain gak sadar?! -_-*

"Kita?" Kris nunjuk dia sama Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama Tao ngangguk – ngangguk. "Gue sengaja ngikutin kalian berdua buat nyelesaiin masalah kita berdua Tao."

"Masalah apaan?" Tao garuk – garuk pa*t*t *plak*

"Tentang lo jadi tunangan kontrak gue." Jawab Kris. "Mau ya? Please~ Mau deh~ Kita sama – sama untung kok. Ya Tao ya!" Kris ngerayu pake puppy eyes nya yang kalo boleh jujur nih ya, malah keliatan aneh gitu u,u *duuaggh*

"Shirreo! Kagak mau gue!" Tao malingin muka. Kris malah manyun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ngeliat Kris malah jadi eneg.

"Kris, udahan dong manyunnya. Eneg tau!" bisik Chanyeol.

"Shirreo! Sebelum Tao mau jadi tunangan kontrak gue!" Kris nolak.

"Yak! Lagian napa mesti gue? Kan masih banyak orang yang bisa nolongin elu!" bentak Tao.

"Heh! Masalahnya ni sekarang, gue males nyari lagi! Dan gue pengen elo karena elo juga punya masalah yang sama kek gue!" jelas si Kris mulai gak nyante. Takut juga sih Tao nya ngeliat Kris kek gitu. Berasa bener – bener liat naga ngamuk secara live gitu.

"Udah lah Tao. Terima aja. Entar ni naga ngebakar ni restoran gegara elo nolak permintaan dia. Udah terima aja." Baekhyun bisik – bisik ke Tao.

"Wani piro?" tanya si Tao.

"Haish! Kan udah gue traktir makan di sini!"

"Yang neraktir gue itu si Chanyeol! Bukan elu hyung!"

"Hehe sama aja." Baekhyun cuman nyengir.

**BRAK**

"BURUAN JAWAB!" Kris ngebanting(?) meja gegara gak nyantenya. Ampe – ampe si Chanyeol kena serangan jantung dadakan! Professor Dumbledore juga ikut kesandung jenggot nya dia. Bukan karena ngedenger Kris banting meja. Cuman ntu jenggot udah panjang amat kalee! *plak*

"I-iya deh! Pemaksaan banget sih lu!" omel Tao. Kris cuman mesem – mesem.

"Ya udah. Deal?" Kris nyodorin tangannya. Sok ngajak salaman gitu. Dengan ragu – ragu, Tao pun nyalamin tangannya si Kris. Walau pun rada 'tak kuase la ku' (abang Saleh) itu.

"YES! YOU ROCK TAO!" Kris langsung naik atas meja terus joget Waka Waka di sana. Shakira yang kebetulan lagi makan di situ langsung nelen piring. Usher yang lagi jalan langsung nabrak dinding! Akon yang lagi ngerayu cewek malah jadi ngerayu nenek – nenek -_- . *Gak nyambung ya?*plak*

Sementara itu Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol cuman nganga ngeliat tingkah Kris. Gak nyangka banget tu cowok yang terkenal cool bisa jadi kek gitu juga. Sesekali orang – orang di sana nunjuk – nunjuk Baekhyun, Tao, dan Chanyeol. Mereka hanya bisa masang tampang 'gak kenal gue ama dia! Mungkin cuman orgil nyasar!' gitu doang.

Tapi kayaknya ntu orang kagak ngerti – ngerti. Masih aja ada orang yang nunjuk – nunjuk mereka bertiga. Ampe akhirnya mereka bertiga tereak dengan kompaknya,

"TONG SAMPAH MANA?! TONG SAMPAH?!"

**+-+-+-END-+-+-+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eh, napa END yak? Ah salah tulis tuh kayaknya Lalla tadi. Harusnya kan…**

**+-+-+-TBC-+-+-+**

**Hehe… Sorry ngibulin XD *kabur***

**P.S : Review juseyo~~! =3 *puppy eyes***

**P.S.S : 10 hari lagi Lalla UN. Doain ne~ Gomawo~ *bow***

**P.S.S.S : Lagi! Reviewnya jangan lupa! Awas kalo lupa! *maksa***

**P.S.S.S.S : And for last. Thanks for you all guys! Udah nyempetin baca ni ff. Terus comment, favorit, dan follow lagi. Makasih banyak ne~ Sampai keemu di chap atau ff selanjutnya! =D**


End file.
